Magical Girls Tokyo Mew Mew A's
by Saint X
Summary: [Nanoha A's X TMM AU]Powerful artifacts that mutate chimeras, add a new alien for enemies, and some mages for allies? What's Tokyo Mew Mew to do when faced with all of this? Why use magic of course real magic that is. IK probable
1. Prologue: The Two Cities' State

Well If you did not watch Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and it's second season A's, the you would not have understood the other half of the story. I am also well aware that the third season, StrikerS is due soon- so in Nanoha lore, this would be an AU happening. Please consult your local YouTube station for details.

Standard disclaimers apply! And the OC being placed is the property of the lucky author/authoress- details below.

Note: Parings will depend- this fic is placed a few months after the events of A's. Take note that this is an AU of TMM, berry fighting DB's group is not in canon. I'm describing the A's aspect more clearly since i've placed this in a TMM setting, in order to bring other the anime in view as well- all you readers know TMM already.

* * *

Prologue: The Two Cities' States 

Uminari City, Japan, 5:50 PM.

Three monsters were making havoc in the city streets which were unusually gray by anyone's eyes- the reason, someone- a blond, boy with glasses and wearing a cape was casting that magic, the green circular formation evidence of it. From the formation, chains were issuing, wrapping around the mysterious creatures, binding them.

"Nanoha, Fate, Hayate… I have it covered, please seal those jewel seeds away." The boy spoke without moving his mouth- it was psychic. "Vita will assist you while Signum and the others stand by…"

"They sure are scarier than last time, eh Nanoha?" a cold, yet friendly voice came in the line.

"They sure are Fate…" a cheerful voice came in. "Hayate, how's your end?"

"Uhm… I'm not sure about this… it's totally different from beating the heck out of known enemies…" a somewhat unsure voice then answered.

"It's just a regular monster; me and Eisen can smack it hard anytime…" a bratty voice came in, still female.

"Uhm… that can be Vita, but we might get blown up in the process…" the cheerful voice identified as Nanoha came in with a hint of dread.

"They've started to move!" the boy cuts in. "I can't hold it!"

We now turn to the site of mystery monster No. 1, where a brunette with a single tail on the left side in white schoolgirl-type clothing with pink light wings on her shoes was twirling her staff, pink and white, with a red orb set in a golden frame.

"I'm ready here… Fate, Hayate…" she spoke with a cheerful yet serious voice- identifying herself as Nanoha.

At monster No 2's site, a girl with golden hair tied into two tails wearing a swimsuit-like suit, frilled forward open skirt, armored shoes and a black cape was readying her weapon- a somewhat axe-like weapon- a halberd with a yellow orb framed in.

"I'm ready…" the girl replied, in a cold yet assuring voice- identifying herself as Fate.

At monster No. 3's area, two girls were there- one was a redhead with twin braided tails, wearing an all red getup- skirt, blouse, and bunny-themed hat, carrying what seemed to be a double-headed hammer. The other girl, a short-haired blonde wearing what seemed to be a semi-sailor type of outfit- skirt, blazer hat and innergarments, along with small white wings at various points of the suit, was shaking her hold on her golden cross-ended staff.

"I'm ready… Reinforce?" she spoke in the unsure, shaky tone which identified her as Hayate.

Moments later a hologram emerged infront of her, a gray long-haired chibi girl, wearing the same clothing as Hayate, holding a blue book.

"_Yes master…"_ the hologram replied cheerfully- identifying herself as Reinforce. _"Sealing Ready…"_

"_Sealing Mode, setup…"_ the staff on Nanoha's hand replied in a robotic female voice.

"_Sealing Form, setup…"_ Fate's weapon responded, this time with a male robotic voice.

"Lyrical Magical…" Nanoha began to chant- honestly; it was a long time since she sealed anything.

"Jewel seeds serials…" Fate followed.

"29 (XXIX), 32 (XXXII) and 45 (XLV)…" Hayate came in.

"SEAL!" all three girls spoke.

"_Sealing…"_ all three staves responded, light ribbons with inscriptions on them issuing from their drawn formations at the tips of their staves- Nanoha and Fate's are similar in design but Hayate's was the different one- it was a triangular-shaped formation with circles at the intersection points and in the middle- four in total, with a cross in the middle.

The move worked, dispelling the existence of the monsters and revealing the cause of them- a small diamond- shaped jewel with a greenish tint- with a red roman numeral etched into it- three jewels known as jewel seeds serials 29, 32 and 45. The jewels then approached the staves and were absorbed into them, enabling receipt of capture.

"_Receipt No. 29…"_ Nanoha's staff replied.

"_Receipt No. 32…" _Fate's staff receipted.

"_No. 45, in…" _Reinforce replied, with the construct jumping up and down in joy. "Yay!"

* * *

Tokyo City, same country, same time. 

People were running for their lives at the sight of one really huge monster- that seemed to be derived from an elephant. Above it, three figures were looking in anticipation- tall, normal and short, all of them having unusually long ears.

"Honestly, using that circus elephant is the best one thought of so far…" the tallest, apparently the oldest of the group replied.

"Heh… you got beaten by the kid Pai…" the middle one chuckled and sort of smirked.

"You yourself are beaten Kish…" the tall one, identified as Pai replied, adjusting his fan a bit.

"I'm simply bored…" the one addressed as Kish spoke, stretching out.

"Eh, that's because you are always thinking of the 'old lady'…" the youngest, and apparently the bratty one replied.

"Tart why you! Don't even talk of my…"

"Why, it's you guys again!" a somewhat shrill voice came, with brought anger reactions in the three, plus an interest in the middle one.

"So there you are my Ichigo…" Kish yelled 'for joy' and then turned sour. "And her friends…"

On the street below them were six girls- from the eyes of a bureau clerk, it seemed that some of them were familiars- but a Tokyo resident would say otherwise- he would say the correct description of the group- Tokyo Mew Mew.

"I'm not your Ichigo!!!" the pink-haired, cat-eared girl replied. "And I'll never be, that's because…"

"We know! We know!" the catgirl's associates and the three floating 'people' replied, before she can put off another long story and so on and so forth.

In the meantime, on a building rooftop, someone in a bureau clerk field uniform was looking at the events, Terran cellphone on his one hand and binoculars on the other, looking at the scene- and this particular clerk is also a Tokyo resident- since at his feet were his groceries. And so the fight broke out before his eyes, and after a while, the sides were defined- the girls versus the boys and their 'pet'- or chimera as it was called in this part of the world. One thing was undefined though- he was feeling something strange in the air, and he was already used to these attacks- so it was definitely stranger.

"Let's see… aliens fight back to protect chimera… check…" he began to outline the checkpoints of the battle, for the umpteenth time in his residence. "Girls pounding them and getting pounded back; check… and I'm sure those two are checking up on this fight as well…"

In a café basement somewhere in the city, two gentlemen, one with short blond hair and another, a brunet with a small tail, both stopped for a moment.

"And then the finishers… check…" the clerk again thought as the first of many signature moves began to play out- the 'dog-eared' oldest of the group had already unleashed hers- a ribbon of violet light, stunning the creature.

We turn back to the battle, where the green-haired girl began her move.

"Ribbon… Lettuce Rush!" the move called, sending water pulses towards the monster, also stopping the monster's own water attack as well.

But that was receipted by the tall enemy's fan attack- the one with thunder and lightning, harming all the girls. Then, a ball of light approaches the enemy trio, missing them but hitting the chimera and dispelling the shock.

"What the!" the three males looked around for the source.

"Mew Ichigo, now!" the 'dog-eared' oldest then spoke, sensing the opportunity.

And so Ichigo and the rabbit girl's combined finisher took the enemy off guard and destroyed the chimera, leaving only the original animal it was created from, and a jellyfish blob- the known cause of it. The three, in sudden surprise and frustration, left the area. The clerk in the meantime was holding out his staff and it was pointed to where the aliens and chimera once were- he was the one who fired the shot. He stood his weapon down, reverting it into its civil form- an ace of spades card. Pocketing said card, he was about to pick up his grocery bag when suddenly his phone beeped- with the message "Lost Logia Detected…", making him worry.

"Oh dear…" he thought as he used his binoculars once again.

Then he spots a similar being as the three earlier, with long hair and holding one thing that he recognized- well one kind of thing and there were many of it- too many.

"Oh my… that's enough seeds to bring on ten Alhazred incidents…" he then thought as he began to call, and the long-eared woman vanished from sight. "Uhm… Time-Space Administration Bureau… It's Ace… I think I have found that pipeline source that you guys were asking for- in Tokyo…"

Little did these two cities, Tokyo and Uminari know that a set of relics will connect them, into a much more dangerous conflict, with stakes a little higher and with loss meaning two times riskier. And little did the Tokyo Mew Mew leader named Ichigo or the one with the different magical seal named Hayate know that they will walk the path of the magical cross.

* * *

Next Chapter Preview: 

Uminari:

"Eh, a pipeline?!!"

"Yup… and since you are the one without any mission, I'm assigning you…"

"But admiral Lindy…"

"Even your knights are working on their own, why can't you?"

"Can I least get someone to help?"

Tokyo:

"Eh, what did you mean that someone shot that light?"

"That's what it is, but at that too far a range… and the energy values…"

"I don't know Ryou, but that light seems familiar, would you kindly zoom on the direction of the source, max please…"

"Okay, I don't know that you are thinking Kei, but… here goes…"

"Just as I thought… someone was watching us- and aided us as well."

* * *

TSAB Training Center ADVERTISMENT: 

Needed: One trainee combat mage to help in a mission with one of the bureau's top mages- Hayate Yagami, Mistress of the Night Sky, currently in Tokyo trying to retrieve a hoard of Lost Logia. (and aiding the mew mews while at it)

Please submit your application form in the 'The New Generation' forum casting call thread or just mail the form directly to our author office with the ff details:

- Name:

- Gender:

- Age: Preferably 11-14 years or same ages as the younger mews, since i'm placing Hayate in the same age as Berry or Ichigo.

- Personality: very important- so no Mew hostilites can occur- maybe. also determines his / her relationship with the senior mage. Also include the style of clothing in civilian mode.

- Magic Type: Choose between Mid-type or Velka-Type. This also sets your weapon / device, as Mid-types use staffs and Velka-types commonly use melee weapons such as swords, spears or a mallet if you wanted- only the Reinforce Staff is a Velka staff - already reserved for the chara i'm adding from another series. Also state the color of the formation- though the colors blue, pink, yellow, green and orange are excluded in Mid-type while the colors red, violet, gray, white and green are excluded in Velka-type.

- Barrier Jacket: Describe your fighting clothes (known as a 'barrier jacket') in detail.

- Weapon / Device name: State the name of your device. If you choose Mid, name it in English, if Velka, name it in German- be sure that the German can be translated into an english word with meaning, and that the name means something, like 'Reinforce' use babelfish for trans services.

- Device Type: Staff if you chose Mid, or a weapon like a sword if Velka. By default, the weapon will have a energy cartridge system with six bullets per clip. List here any of the device's forms- though the maximum number of forms is about 3. describe it in detail in its normal form and its compact or hiding form.

- Skills: List all of the skills that you will be using with your device on hand- in normal or compact mode, no natural skills. and only one ultimate skill and three shielding skills (self directed like 'round shield', self area like 'protection ' and wide area like 'wide area protection' please)

-Why do you want to be chosen to accompany Ms. Yagami in her mission:

Application Period is 14 days.

Signed:

Adm. Lety Rouan  
TSAB Directress

Adm. Lindy Hallaoun  
TSAB Director of Operations, Terra Space

Lt. Cmdr. Nanoha Takamachi  
Senior Instrcutor, TSAB Traning Center-Uminari Chapter, Uminari City, Japan

Saint X  
Author


	2. 001: And that was the Problem

Well If you did not watch Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and it's second season A's, the you would not have understood the other half of the story. I am also well aware that the third season, StrikerS is due soon- so in Nanoha lore, this would be an AU happening. Please consult your local YouTube station for details.

Standard disclaimers apply! And the OC being placed is the property of the lucky author/authoress- details below.

Note: Parings will depend- this fic is placed a few months after the events of A's. Take note that this is an AU of TMM, berry fighting DB's group is not in canon. I'm describing the A's aspect more clearly since i've placed this in a TMM setting, in order to bring other the anime in view as well- all you readers know TMM already.

* * *

001: And that was the Problem 

City of Tokyo, Country of Japan, Planet Earth, Terra Space, 6:35 PM.

"And in local news, again another strange event rocks the bustling port city of Uminari, this time in a residential district- structures suddenly being wrecked in an instant are once again baffling police and scientists alike- mainly because of the rapidity of the destruction and the zero fatality rate at each event, even if the said site was crowded." The TV continued its broadcast, and prompting its viewer to lower the volume.

"Another incident in the same town…" a voice spoke, the one who turned down the volume, short, blond hair clearly seen amidst the TV glare of the dimly lit room, noticeably a basement room of some sort.

"But it is not the same…" another voice and outlined person came in- another male- this time a short tailed brunette in chef clothing. "Is it Ryou?"

Time-Space Administration Bureau (TSAB) Patrol Warship Asura, in hyperspace between Terra and Velka spaces, same time.

"And now we turn to Tokyo, where another chimera attack has once again occurred…" a side monitor on the ship's bridge displayed the local news. "But once again, Tokyo Mew Mew has averted disaster once again…"

"Another attack?" A somewhat cheerful but irritated female voice came in. "Why didn't the main office assign anyone to this? Or should I say, why isn't anyone stopping this? Chrono, what does your mother say upon this?"

The camera turns behind and sets upon a teen with short navy hair and eyes, wearing the special field officer's uniform of the bureau.

"I don't know Amy- probably because it's only an attack and does not involve anything dimensional… and you're still on the clock, so no personal talk okay?" he replied- identifying himself as Chrono and the female asking as Amy.

"Okay… and all the people you've asked for are already present, so…"

"I know… I know…"

Minutes later, Condition Room 1. The door opens, revealing Chrono as the one entering. Inside were the four girls and the boy from the earlier incident and more- A woman in a trench coat with pink hair in a single pony tail, with a sword by her side, a woman in green clerical attire, with short golden hair and just as golden rings on her fingers, a rather sensual looking woman- with regards to her blazer, sleeveless (and not to mention tight) undershirt, shorts and armored shoes and gauntlets- a normal human a first glance, except for the long furry ears and tail, and a blue wolfish puppy.

"Now that you are all here- I'm glad the team is back together…" Chrono spoke and greeted each one. "Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Yuuno, Signum, Shamal, Vita, Arf and Zafira… and good work by the way with those seeds. But I called you here not because of a reunion, but for a reason more serious than ever…"

"We have heard of the incidents regarding the stolen jewel seeds." Signum- the one with the sword; spoke up.

"Yes… as we all know, a top secret shipment of sealed jewel seeds has been intercepted by still unknown elements, and so far, some of them managed to find themselves here once again. And this applies specially to Nanoha and Fate- for all of your old seeds are back- serials 1 to 21…"

Then, two round magical formations appear out of thin air, followed by images, projecting as if like from a TV screen- on one was a woman with long violet hair and glasses and the other is a long, green-haired woman- both wearing the same uniform.

"Admirals Lety and Lindy, how nice of you two to join us…" Chrono again greeted.

"We came as soon as we heard of the report from Amy…" Admiral Lindy Hallaoun- Chrono's mother replied.

"Yes, this situation has indeed manifested into a bad situation- and I'm afraid that it's not just in this city or in the nearby vicinities…" Admiral Lety then spoke.

All of those present were surprised and shocked, all of them asking "What does that mean?"

"Jewel seeds serials I (one) to C (one hundred) - all of them in that one shipment that was stolen a few months ago…" Admiral Lety continued. "Though some have been traced here and into other places and dimensions, the mass of the shipment still remains illusive- as well as to who stole it. With enough power to decimate a dimension ten times over when activated in unison, the thieves are serious…"

"But now, we have managed to trace the main mass of the shipment, and it's not good…" Admiral Lindy then followed.

"Not good?" Nanoha asked. "Where is it?"

--- Tokyo ---

"Finally… we can now start pondering what had just happened…" the blond identified as Ryou began to speak to his audience- namely the girls from the incident.

The girls began to glow, and then different or should I say, true identities emerged- though similar before the reversion. As with the ones earlier in the chimera attack- there were six- a redhead with two short tails and somehow fiery red eyes, a blue-haired Chinese-bun girl with azure eyes and the look of luxury; a short, green-haired, somewhat nerdy (eyeglasses please) girl; a golden-haired, golden-eyed child, a model with purple hair and eyes and finally, a long blond-haired, red-eyed girl.

"What happened earlier would be a good place to start…" the redhead spoke. "What was that light that made them lose their focus?"

"But more specifically, who or what caused it…" Ryou replied. "Look at this carefully…"

The group turned to the big screen that was infront of them, recounting the event and suddenly pausing. It was a shot from a building behind the aliens, a ball of light.

"I'm sure that someone shot this light…" the blond continued.

"Eh, what did you mean that someone shot that light?" the blond girl asked.

"That's what it is, but at that too far a range… and the energy values…"

"I don't know Ryou, but that light seems familiar, would you kindly zoom on the direction of the source, max please…" the brunet then answered.

"Okay, I don't know that you are thinking Kei, but… here goes…"

The zoom and image enhancement was quickly done and it revealed a person in a white uniform of sorts- holding something and emitting the light from a blue circle of light that was hiding his face and his "weapon".

"Just as I thought… someone was watching us- and aided us as well."

"What could that be?" the redhead again asked.

--- Asura ---

"Eh! Impossible!" Hayate almost screamed. "Tokyo?"

"But how could that be possible? And… with all those strange alien attacks…" Nanoha then followed.

"Maybe, the seeds are going to be used in the attacks…" the blond haired boy replied.

"Can be… maybe Yuuno…" Chrono replied. "It's true that jewel seeds can fuse with ordinary creatures to produce monsters, or become monsters on their own- all they need is activation. But there is a possibility that they will be used alone or with some other way."

"You are right on the point Captain Hallaoun…" Admiral Lety replied. "And our priority now is to seal and secure the lost logia fragments before their power is fully unleashed."

"And since the first 21 fragments are the most dangerous- having already flexed releases, Nanoha and Fate are in charge of sealing them…" Admiral Lindy began to assign each member. "The knights (read: Wolkenritter- Cloud Knights in English- I'm serious) will be the go-between in other dimensions and for Hayate, you will be assigned to Tokyo."

All of them look at the 'Mistress of the Night Sky' in disbelief, wondering if the fact about the main mass of the stolen fragments is true. Indeed Hayate was also a powerful mage, but her relative newness to her real and unaided (no tome or evil book there) magic was a factor- since the original tome self-destroyed almost a year ago, her new power was now professing in the new Reinforce II- its civil form was a golden cross pendant. She was also an 'external collaborator' of the bureau- though that designation was only in name- for like the two other mages, she was now a full-time member, along with her guardian knights- the Wolkenritter- Signum, Shamal, Vita and Zafira.

"What we have is a pipeline…" the green-haired admiral then continued to break the silence. "And Hayate needs at least one mission on her own to fully experience field work. So that means a lot more will be appearing…"

"Eh, a pipeline?!!" Hayate asked, somewhat complaining on behalf of the others.

"Yup… and since you are the one without any mission, I'm assigning you…"

"But admiral Lindy…"

"Even your knights are working on their own, why can't you?"

"Can I least get someone to help?"

"Well, we can arrange that- but not from anyone in this room. Nanoha?"

"Uhm yes… what is it admiral?" the brunette asked and then realized what the question is. "Okay… I'll try to see if any of my trainees are okay with the idea."

Admiral Lindy nodded at that- though that young- only 12, Nanoha was now starting to get the hang of being a combat instructor for the bureau- AKA the 'Extreme Adventure Club'- an invitation-only club which extends into other schools of Uminari City as well- aside from Seishou Private Junior High- the three girls' school.

--- Tokyo ---

"What did you mean by 'a mage'?" the redhead asked.

"I'm not sure of it Ichigo… but that's a magic seal from any angle." Ryou replied.

"Midchildan to be precise…" the brunet's voice came in- causing the girls to look at him. "It's in this ancient book that I have in my collection."

"Keiichiro…" Ryou spoke as that said brunet laid down the book, titled "Magic of the Arcane" and flipped the page to where the similarly designed sigil to the enhanced image was.

The team analyzed the image and the seal drawing and then, the purple-haired model then asked something.

"Could there be mages among us who know of this?"

All of them look to her, unsure of what to answer.

"We don't know Zakuro… we don't know." Ryou replied. "But if they are real, and they are out there, they know."

Fifteen minutes later, outside of a pink building known was Café Mew Mew. The group emerges from the front door and the blond known as Ryou puts out the "Closed" sign.

"Keiichiro and I will sort this matter out…" he speaks to the girls. "And we'll open on Saturday instead- so rest up for two days okay?"

Moments later…

"So, what are we going to do now Ichigo?" the green haired one asked the redhead.

"Mages…" the blue haired one then spoke up. "Do they…?"

"They do…" Both the violet-haired model Zakuro and the long blond replied. "Lettuce, Mint…"

"What do you mean by that, Zakuro? Berry?"

"If energies beyond our understanding exist, magic must be as well…" the blond, identified as Berry, replied.

"Just stating a simple fact- if aliens do exist, then almost everything thought by anyone does as well… and that includes magic." Zakuro spoke, appending the statement.

Just then, someone accidentally bumps into Zakuro, making him almost trip and dropping several items at once, particularly a grocery bag and an ace of spades card.

"Ah I'm sorry…" Zakuro apologized, still in her usual tone. "Mr. Ace?"

It was the mage who shot the beam earlier, though now in civil clothing- known to the mews as "Mr. Ace"- he's also one of the café's regular customers, and one of the few who can talk to the cold owner Ryou, for hours on end.

"Ah… you caught me…" he spoke, as he picked up his grocery bag. "Wait a minute…"

He looks at them and then counts.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… oh dear… is the café closed?"

Several heads nodded at once.

"Eh! No way! I should have called for a delivery instead!" he almost began to cry but suddenly noticed something was off, making him look at his chest pocket. "What the! It's gone!"

"What's gone?" the green-haired one asked.

"It's gone! It's gone! It's gone! Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?" he began to frantically search around him. "You know what I'm talking about girls!!! My lucky card!"

And so the girls search around for a bit, until the yellow-haired one spots it- a hard plastic and silver inlaid card, with the letters "P4U" on the bottom.

"Here it is (na no da!)" that particularly cheerful one spoke as she picked it up.

"Why thanks Pudding…"

Moments later…

"Bye girls… and good luck!" he then waved to them as he pocketed his card (device), and then thought. "And you'll need all the luck you can get… especially with Lost Logia around…"

--- Asura ---

"There are some things best learned alone mistress…" Signum replied, looking at her mistress Hayate. "And sometimes, those are the more valuable lessons…"

"Hayate, we'll miss you…" the golden-haired cleric known was Shamal spoke as she hugged Hayate tight. "See, you already made Vita cry…"

Hayate looked over her shoulders and saw the younger tailed redhead shedding tears. She then rushed to her front and the bunny knight hugged her tightly and began to cry- to Vita, Hayate was like a mother or an older sister.

"Don't worry Vita… I still have a day to spend with you guys. And the sooner this case ends, the sooner we will be together, okay?"

"Hayate… Hayate…" Vita still cried. "But… but…"

"Work hard for me okay? I'll promise to take all of you to a wonderful vacation when this is over, okay?"

"We'll make sure that this side is clear…" Nanoha cheerfully said.

"Uhm… but this sure feels strange…" Hayate quickly replied. "Going back to Tokyo…"

"Going back?" Fate asked.

"Yes… Tokyo is my birth town before my parents died and moved to Uminari… and I have left some good friends there- I wonder if they are still there and they ended up with each other…"

--- Tokyo ---

Berry suddenly sneezes.

"What's the matter Berry?" the green-haired one asked.

"It seems that someone remembered me Lettuce- but I wonder who?"

Then, Berry's vision blacks out, along with a tight warm feeling covering her eyes and wrapping her waist at the same time. She did not resist, or the other girls worry, they knew who caused that activity- fellow waiter and Berry's boyfriend Tasuku.

"Tasuku!" Berry spoke with delight.

"I'm here…" the boy waved.

The boy releases his hug and then the girl looks at him, puzzled.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

Berry nods, pointing to his nose, making him cover it with his hand.

"I was about to wipe it you know… I had suddenly sneezed- is someone remembering me?"

Now we turn to the 'alien dimension', also known as a sub-dimensional space. The three aliens, Pai, Kish and Tart are there, resting after that fiasco of an attack. Among the three, Pai was the most irritated- since it was him who agreed to Tart's "stupid plan"- and his authority was more than the two combined.

"You three seem to be down…" a female voice suddenly echoes in.

"Who's there? Show yourself grandma!" Tart retorted- plan failed, and now this.

"Ah… is that a way to speak to your elders?"

The suddenly, the floor beneath then began to glow, and some sort of symbol appeared. The aliens hovered above it, just to be safe. Out of the floor materialized a female of their race, with long, wild orange hair and lapis lazuli shaded eyes, wearing a female version of Pai's clothing. On her back was some sort of rod with sharpened tip- looking like a traditional Japanese straight spear, or _yari_. She then kneeled in her place as the symbol vanished.

"My lord… I have arrived…" she then spoke.

Then, the room enters the 'deep blue mode'™- the state of the 'dimension' whenever their leader, deep blue was communicating, making the three others kneel as well.

"Lord Deep Blue…" Pai spoke with the utmost of respect and courtesy- as expected from a loyal follower. "Who is this you send to us?"

"I am Cookie…" the woman spoke.

"I sent her to you failures to speed up the takeover of Earth… she has just acquired the way to strengthen your chimeras…"

"And in what way?" Kish asked.

"This…" Cookie spoke, taking out a greenish diamond. "This is a jewel seed- a container of tremendous energies. On their own if activated, they can fuse into anything to form into a monster, or be monsters in themselves."

"And where did you get those?" Asked Tart. "Stole them?"

"Why precisely, and the human fools at the Time-Space Administration Bureau did not know who…"

"Now Cookie…" deep blue then spoke. "Take charge and speed up the elimination of the humans…"

"Yes, my lord…" all four replied, as the 'room' returned to 'normal'.

Moments later…

"Since all of you are not willing to trust me…" Cookie said as she saw the faces. "A little demonstration is in order- after I rest…"

---

Next day, May 24, Hallaoun Residence, Akari Condominium Complex, Uminari City, 10:15 AM.

Today was the start of the Uminari City Festival, a three day celebration of the Shinto gods of transportation and mariners- hence, no classes. It was also the day that Hayate was to leave for Tokyo, to pursue the source of the jewel seed "pipeline", which according to Tokyo operative "Ace" had shut down in the meantime. Nanoha, Fate, Arf, her guardian knights, Chrono and Yuuno were there, along with Arisa (read: Alyssa in Romanized Jap.) and Suzuka, to see their friend off.

"I wonder… if the old house is still there…" Hayate spoke softly as she checked her belongings- to be transported later after she had found a house.

"Okay… time to clear a few things before we get this going…" Admiral Lindy, in her house attire (after all they are in her house- hers, Fate's (Fate's full name is now Fate T. Hallaoun) and Chrono's to be exact). "Don't forget to call us at 7 o' clock in the evening each day okay, though Ace says that nighttime is the time when those attacks occur- try to call. You are only to find who stole the seeds and seal whatever seeds that are activated… If Tokyo Mew Mew is battling with a non-seed monster, don't engage it, likewise the same if you encounter a non-seed monster- run away if you can. You can engage if the monster is seed-related or if the thief somehow is responsible for the attacks. You can only use your magic in life-threatening situations- as a last resort…"

"I understand…" Hayate replied. "Reinforce, you heard that, right?"

"_Yes, master…"_ the construct appeared and replied.

"Ace will be your guide to the city, as he's the only mage stationed there. And don't worry about your stay, as Admiral (ex-admiral) Graham has told me that he had kept your old house in Tokyo in order, with Ace as caretaker…" the admiral then spoke assurance.

"Uhm… how do I know if the person I'm looking for is Ace?"

"An ace of spades card is the civil form his device takes. But he will come to you, because he will feel your presence- he had established quite a network of wards in the city. But it says that he likes dessert…"

Café Mew Mew, Tokyo City, same time.

Though it was closed, the same person named Ace went in- well after Ryou showed him in.

"You know that I'll let you in anytime…" the blond spoke. "Especially after you gave us that recipe book on some very strange desserts."

"Anytime… anytime…" Ace replied, and then thought. "I never thought that Midchildian desserts can be a hit here in Terra space…"

Moments later, with coffee and cookies that anyone from Midchilda would recognize as junk food, stories again flowed between the two. Let's say that after the recipe book, Ace had been valuable, acting like a psychiatrist if the need arose. Keiichiro joined in as well, since being a chef- intent on listening whatever food stories the undercover mage had brought out. We now turn to the Shirayuki residence, where Berry, after that sneeze, had a sudden urge to dig thru memorabilia, finding an old photo album among the various things.

"Hmm…" she hummed as she began to flip the pages of pictures, until she stopped and looked, and the she continued once again, flipping page after page.

"What are you doing?" a sudden voice startled Berry with a…

"Eeeeep!" she then turned around to see who "Tasuku?"

"Just visiting…" he spoke, sitting beside her. "What are we looking for?"

"Ever since I had that sneeze, my mind just kept on telling me to look in old pictures…"

"I had that feeling too…"

"Ah! Here it is…" Berry spoke, pointing to a picture taken during kindergarten.

That kindergarten picture showed three kids, a boy and two girls- one of the girls and the boy were undoubtedly Berry and Tasuku, with the boy to the left of the blond. Then to the young Berry's right was a girl in a wheelchair with short brown hair and two sets of hairclips on the left side a red 'X' and two yellows. Under her face was an arrow leading to the characters…

"Hayate-chan…" Berry then spoke softly. "I wonder where she is and what she's doing right now?"

--- Uminari ---

Hayate sneezes, drawing the attention of more than one person in the room.

"Are you alright mistress?" Signum quickly asked.

"I'm fine…" Hayate replied. "Maybe someone's remembering me…"

As the 'sendoff party' wound down, Hayate placed herself at the roof of the building, the place where she would depart later in the day. There were times that she really needed to be alone, and that was the perfect time to be- deep in thought. She then looked at the pendant Reinforce, remembering her first time she saw, and yes, carried the then chained book of darkness to kindergarten- oh such irony.

--- Flashback ---

"Hayate-chan…" a blond with red eyes asked her as she tried to pry open the book. "What are you doing?"

"I saw this book in my shelf… maybe it's a colorful storybook…" the still somewhat healthy, though disabled future night sky mistress replied, still trying to open the book.

"But that's chained…"

"I know… but I really wanted to find out what's inside…"

--- Normal Time ---

"So there you are…" a calm male voice came in from behind her.

She turned around and greeted the one who interrupted her- our blue-haired field mage Chrono.

"Chrono…" she softly spoke as he went beside her.

"Congratulations on your first assignment…" he then said, sitting down and leaning on the fence.

Hayate follows suit, with distance from him.

"You know, if you need something, just call… we're always there…"

Hayate nods. Somehow, being with the senior (in terms of experience- she and the boy are of the same age FYI) mage was comforting, but in a different way- unlike when she was with friends and with her knights.

"It just feels strange Chrono… me returning to a town I left long ago. A lot of things have changed and I don't know if the people I know still know me…"

"If they really cared for you, they would remember…"

"I hope so… because If they do, I'll tell them tons of stories… especially Berry…"

"Uhm… could you leave some details out if you do that?" the boy then spoke, somehow dreading.

"Of course!" Hayate cheered. "As far as I know, Berry is just a normal girl..."

--- Tokyo ---

Suddenly, things from a shelf above them- specifically plush toys, fall on Berry's head one by one.

"Eh?" she could only say as the _nurugurumiame_ (read: plush toy rain) hits her, the finisher being a goat, with its bleating.

--- Uminari ---

"Come on… the guys will be looking for you sooner or later…" Chrono spoke standing up and giving a hand.

"Okay…" she accepted the hand, though shyly.

And then the two returned to the party.

--- Tokyo ---

"I really have a feeling something's going to happen…" Berry spoke as she and Tasuku returned the plushies.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, probably someone coming or something like that…"

---

Three hours later, Rooftop, Akari Condominium Complex, Uminari City, 1:15 PM. All who attended the party and a few more (read: the Asura Bridge Crew) were gathered to see their newest comrade on her first solo mission. After a few well wishes of good luck, Hayate then took out her Reinforce pendant. Her white triangular magical formation- also known as a Velka-type sigil (seal) then appears at her feet, as she began to chant.

"I, the one who accepted this mission, by contract anew, order you to release your power... The stars are in the heavens and the light of night shines bright... and a reinforced will resides within my chest! This magic in my hand- the blessed wind, Reinforce Magnum... Set up!"

And so Hayate transformed into her somehow clerical sailor-type barrier jacket, complete with cap, blond hair and little angel wings on her shoulders, waist and hips. Her necklace then transformed into her faithful staff (plus added CVK792-A), Reinforce Magnum / Reinforce II- or simply Reinforce to them.

"Well this is it… the start." The mage spoke, looking at her friends and comrades.

"Take care now…" Admiral Lindy wished goodwill.

"This is not goodbye… we'll see each other again…" Nanoha then spoke, holding her friend's hands.

"You will come back from this journey…" Fate followed suit.

"Yes, I will come back… that I promise…" Hayate replied and then nodded to her knights. "I leave things in your hands Signum…"

"As you wish Mistress…" the sword knight replied.

"Okay then… Reinforce?"

Then the staff's construct appears, holding a book and flipping the pages.

"_Yes Master… transport!"_

As her magic seal began to rotate in activation, the night sky mistress raised her staff, light gathering at the point of junction of the cross- a small blue jewel.

"Destination… Tokyo!"

And with that, she vanished. Moments later, a beep breaks the silence, prompting Amy to see what was happening.

"Guys, we have something bad going in Tokyo right now… and it's…"

Port of Tokyo, same time.

"Another attack!!!" workers scream as a giant crab chimera terrorized the waterways, crushing ships that it can with its claws and wreaking havoc.

Up above, Kish, Tart and Cookie were looking at the proceedings.

"So, how's this three-in-one deal work anyway?" Kish asked.

"You'll see when they try to pry the parasite out… they'll get to see the power of the lost logia first hand…"

"Lost what?" Tart asked in a completely childish manner.

"Here they come…" the female alien replied, hinting to what was coming.

On the ground- the same group that had emerged from the café the night before had appeared before said chimera crab, which was still wreaking havoc and evoking chaos along the port waterfront.

"Alien! Alien!" a pink flying fluffball with big eyes and wings alerted, prompting the girls to look up.

"So it's you again Kish…" the redhead known as Ichigo spoke. "And you brought Tart and… who's that?" she then wondered, pointing to Cookie.

"Me?" the alien spoke in a somewhat elegantly irritating manner, somehow mocking in tone. "I'm just a kooky cookie… I'm Cookie. And since these boys here can't handle a few girls with furry ears and so, lord deep blue sent me to make sure that this day will be your- I mean the human race's destruction… with a new hidden power within my war chimeras… crab chimera, attack them!"

Then, the giant crab stopped its rampage and looked at the girls at the docks. Then its eyes suddenly turn red and from its shell, six turrets with two cannons each emerged. Then those cannons fire water blasts, forcing the girls to split up.

"Guys… let's finish this!" Ichigo responded, taking out what seemed to be a normal golden pendant.

Up on a container crane, some distance from the battle, Ace, in his bureau clerk uniform was again on observation, with a take out cake beside him.

"And here go the pendants…" he softly spoke as Ichigo began the string.

"Mew Mew Strawberry… Metamorphosis!"

"Mew Mew Mint… Metamorphosis!" the blue-haired one spoke.

"Mew Mew Lettuce… Metamorphosis!" the green-haired, eyeglassed one called.

"Mew Mew Pudding… Metamorphosis!" the young golden-haired kid.

"Mew Mew Zakuro… Metamorphosis!" the model.

"Mew Mew Berry… Metamorphosis!" and finally the blonde with red eyes.

"Checkpoint one completed…" Ace thought as he took out his cellphone, which alarmed him of anything- this time a call. "Yes, this is Ace… Ah! Sorry for my rudeness Admiral Lety, I'm kind of stuck in an observation gig right… ha? Are you serious? Her? I see… well then…"

Then, just as the fight began and just as he was about to pocket his phone, it again rang, this time the tone was of danger. But just as he was about to open it to look at the warning, a presence stops him.

"That presence- that can't be…" the thought as he flipped open his cell once more.

"Lost Logia Detected…" was the display, with an arrow pointing to the crab chimera.

"Oh dear… and I hope she arrives soon- they don't stand a chance to this combined monstrosity…"

"This is highly unusual…" the green mew Lettuce spoke as she dodged blast after blast of highly energetic water. "A Chimera having mechanical things…"

"Yeah, those turrets are awfully suspicious…" Mint agreed, flying overhead.

"Truly irritating and a problem if you ask me…" Ichigo replied, using her shield to block any shot she couldn't evade.

"Spine Missiles…" Cookie then commanded the chimera, which in turn released all of its spiky projections on its armor, as missiles.

The missiles hit and explode; evoking cries of hurt, making Ace worry, making him take out his lucky card- his device P4U. On the other hand, the other two male aliens were joyous, and a bit surprised, since it was the first time that their enemies have been hit hard.

"Ooh… that's nice… just don't hurt my Ichigo…" Kish somehow gloated. "She's my interest…"

"Ichigo… who's she among them?" Cookie then asked the boy- she knew from experience what occurred in these situations.

"The kitten with the strange bell… as for her other friends, I don't care less…"

"It's a deal… I always wanted to study a human- and why they are able to have such insane amounts of power… and I'll start by weakening her body and linker core… then I'll capture her."

By this time though, the girls have managed to pull themselves together and with the help of Mew Pudding's inferno lock, have secured the chimera for Ichigo and Berry's unison attack.

"Ribbon… Doubleberry… Surprise!!!" the pink cat and white rabbit mews said in unison.

The spell began to take effect, vanquishing the giant crab into light and returning it into normal, evoking a sinister response from Cookie.

"Now…"

Just then, intense light shot from the place where the crab was earlier, surprising the mews and the other two aliens as well. They were surprised to see the parasite holding a diamond with a greenish color, with the red Roman numeral LV (55) written on it. Then in a flash, the giant crab was back again- but this time in part metal, with machinery in places among its body, its eyes a menacing green- the roman numeral glowing a bit in between them before vanishing.

"Wha-wha-what is that thing?!!" Mint asked.

"What is going on here, nya?" Ichigo then asked.

Cookie lands on one of the claws of the monster.

"Heh… let me introduce to you my chimera machine (_Kimera Meka (Mecha)_- as opposed to chimera animals- _Kimera Anima_)… The one that will destroy you…"

Cookie the jumped off the claw as it sped its way towards the group, forcing them to split up once more as the claw impacted the ground. The crab then turned its eyes on Mint, who was flying overhead and aimed a turret and began firing, while the mew retaliated with her bow. Down in the water, Lettuce was in swim form, trying to get under the crab in hopes of hitting a weak spot on the underside or at least flip it over- all the while avoiding 'egg mines'. Pudding was up close, trying to break the armor with her punches and kicks. Zakuro had to use her whip to pop some dangerous bubbles while both Ichigo and Berry evade spine missiles and crushing crab claws. And then, the first problem began- Pudding was hit by a sudden movement of the crab's legs, sending her flying.

"Pudding!" Lettuce alarmed when she surfaced, allowing her to be hit by a mine.

"Lettuce!" Zakuro alarmed and stopped, not noticing that a bubble was behind her- too late, the bubble had burst behind her, blasting her.

"Zakuro!" Naturally, Mint followed, allowing herself to be hit by water blasts.

"Mint!" Ichigo then alarmed, tripping herself and finding herself being held by the crab's crushing claw.

"Ichigo!" Berry could only cry, as her team mates were in a fix.

"Only this remains?" Cookie mocked as she stepped on the claw where Ichigo was being held. "A… what was that again? Ah! A rabbit."

She then eyed Ichigo and placed a hand on her cheek, evoking some sort of disgust from the mew.

"Someone from my side of the fence wants you, so I'll spare you with a different fate… as for these pitiful ones…"

The crab's free claw began to point itself in the sky and open, energy gathering. Cookie then took out her spear and raised it high.

"Neural Exhaustion…" she spoke as her spear glimmered and then let out a sickening howl.

Just as she was about to pass 'judgment' though, something glints from the sky, making her look.

"What the!" she could only say as she jumped from her place to evade it.

Then the thing she had evaded came to stab itself a short distance from Ichigo- a spear of light. The, six more followed, all except two hitting various points in the chimera. Then the stabbed zones began to turn into stone, evoking a somewhat relieved response from Ace.

"Finally…" he spoke as he, the aliens and mews alike look up.

Just above the chimera, a white triangle with circles at the tips and middle began to form, finalizing with a cross and then a person standing on it, in a sort of white long sleeved sailor-type blazer, black open-fronted skirt with metal side pads, sleeveless black shirt and thigh-length shorts, white beret-type hat, white wings on the shoulders, waist and hips. And on her right hand was a golden cross staff and a doll on her left shoulder. She was noticeably blond and had sky blue eyes- eyes evoking some sort of familiarity in Berry.

"You're…" Cookie alarmed as she set her spear in a fighting stance. "You're the one who is only known as the Mistress of the Night Sky- you're from the Time-Space Administration Bureau!"

"I've come to take back what you have stolen…" the mistress spoke, pointing her staff at the alien. "And stop this madness as well…"

---

Next Chapter Preview:

School:

"And now class, let me introduce to you a new friend that we will have from this day on… you can enter now?"

"Wow…"

"She's cute…"

"Class, let me introduce to you, Miss Hayate Yagami… She's a transfer student from the city of Umi…"

"Hayate-chan? Is that you Hayate?"

Café Mew Mew:

"First a new alien, then a 'chimera machine', then this girl shows up… and what did they mean by 'Time-Space Administration Bureau'? Do you have any ideas Keiichiro?"

"I don't know… this is a new type of enemy- and it seems that that girl has the only way of defeating them- or at least containing what those parasites have been holding as well…"

* * *

TSAB Training Center ADVERTISMENT: 

Needed: One trainee combat mage to help in a mission with one of the bureau's top mages- Hayate Yagami, Mistress of the Night Sky, currently in Tokyo trying to retrieve a hoard of Lost Logia. (and aiding the mew mews while at it)

Please submit your application form in the 'The New Generation' forum casting call thread or just mail the form directly to our author office with the ff details:

- Name:

- Gender:

- Age: Preferably 11-14 years or same ages as the younger mews, since i'm placing Hayate in the same age as Berry or Ichigo.

- Personality: very important- so no Mew hostilites can occur- maybe. also determines his / her relationship with the senior mage. Also include the style of clothing in civilian mode.

- Magic Type: Choose between Mid-type or Velka-Type. This also sets your weapon / device, as Mid-types use staffs and Velka-types commonly use melee weapons such as swords, spears or a mallet if you wanted- only the Reinforce Staff is a Velka staff - already reserved for the chara i'm adding from another series. Also state the color of the formation- though the colors blue, pink, yellow, green and orange are excluded in Mid-type while the colors red, violet, gray, white and green are excluded in Velka-type.

- Barrier Jacket: Describe your fighting clothes (known as a 'barrier jacket') in detail.

- Weapon / Device name: State the name of your device. If you choose Mid, name it in English, if Velka, name it in German- be sure that the German can be translated into an english word with meaning, and that the name means something, like 'Reinforce' use babelfish for trans services.

- Device Type: Staff if you chose Mid, or a weapon like a sword if Velka. By default, the weapon will have a energy cartridge system with six bullets per clip. List here any of the device's forms- though the maximum number of forms is about 3. describe it in detail in its normal form and its compact or hiding form.

- Skills: List all of the skills that you will be using with your device on hand- in normal or compact mode, no natural skills. and only one ultimate skill and three shielding skills (self directed like 'round shield', self area like 'protection ' and wide area like 'wide area protection' please)

-Why do you want to be chosen to accompany Ms. Yagami in her mission:

13 Days left in Application Period.

Signed:

Adm. Lety Rouan  
TSAB Directress

Adm. Lindy Hallaoun  
TSAB Director of Operations, Terra Space

Lt. Cmdr. Nanoha Takamachi  
Senior Instrcutor, TSAB Traning Center-Uminari Chapter, Uminari City, Japan

Saint X  
Author


	3. 002: Old Acquaintances, New Friends

**_As so no one would get lost in this report, a little account of who's who in this fic now:_**

_**Agencies and Teams:**_

_**Time-Space Administration Bureau (TSAB): An organization of humans from the various dimensions of the multiverse, hailing from lands such as Midchilda, Velka and our very own Terra, this organization polices the dimensions and will do anything to ensure its safety.**_

_**Tokyo Mew Mew: This team of six superhero girls has each been infused with a unique endangered species. It's up to them to save Tokyo from all destruction at the hands of aliens.  
---**_

_**Heroines:**_

_**Ichigo Momomiya: The first of the Mew Mew team, she has been infused with the genes of an Iromote Wildcat. She has dark pink hair, but when she transforms into Mew Ichigo her hair lightens to a pale pink, she gets cat ears, a cat tail with a dark pink bow complete with a gold bell, a pair of pink gloves, dark pink boots, and a pink sleeveless dress that matches her hair perfectly, complete with a dark magenta lining on the top. She is so in love with her boyfriend Masaya Aoyama- who is currently missing at the moment. Her weapon is the Strawberry Bell, and her attack is Ribbon Strawberry Check, and her mark is located on her right thigh.**_

_**Mint Aizawa: The second of the Mew Mews, Mint is a totally sarcastic girl. She has a dark navy shade of hair, almost always put up in two buns. She has the genes of an ultramarine lorikeet, and when she transforms into Mew Mint, her hair color changes to a dark blue. She gets a light teal colored dress, matching gloves and small stocking-like boots, small blue bird wings and a blue bird tail. She is a ballet dancer, and is obsessed with Zakuro Fujiwara. Her weapon is the Mint Arrow (Bow), and her attack is Ribbon Mint Echo. Her mark is located between her shoulder blades.**_

_**Lettuce Midorikawa: The third Mew, Lettuce is a rather clumsy girl fused with the genes of a black finless porpoise. She usually keeps her green hair in two neat braids, but when she transforms into Mew Lettuce her glasses disappear, her two braids join into one in the back, she gets an outfit very similar to Ichigo's, but tighter, and in a shade of green. Out of the top of her head sprout two ribbon-like streamers that wrap around her in spirals. When Mew Lettuce enters the water, her legs fuse into a tail, and she can breath underwater. Her weapons are the Lettuce Castanets, and her attack is Ribbon Lettuce Rush. Her mark is located below her neck.**_

_**Pudding Fong: Pudding is an acrobatic girl who has the genes of a golden lion tamarin monkey. Mew Pudding has monkey ears and a tail, long socks bunched up that go up to her knees, black shoes, an orange dress, and gloves that look like the paws of a monkey. Pudding has five siblings named Hancha, Hanacha, Chancha, Heicha and Lucha. It seems Pudding likes a certain red haired alien! Pudding's weapon is the Pudding Ring, and her attack is Pudding Ring Inferno. Her mark is situated dead center on her forehead.**_

_**Zakuro Fujiwara: Zakuro is a cool model who has the genes of a grey wolf. As Mew Zakuro, two grey wolf ears sprout from her dark purple hair. She gets a midriff-barring top in a dark shade of a reddish-purple and matching shorts and boots. She also gets a wolf tail. Her weapon is Zakuro's Whip, and her attack is Ribbon Zakuro Spear. Her mark is located on each side of her bellybutton.**_

_**Berry Shirayuki: Berry a cheerful and much less ditzy girl and the last of the Mew Mew team. She is the only one infused with the genes of two animals- that of an Andean Mountain Cat and an Amami Black Rabbit. Mew Berry sports a yellow version of Ichigo's dress, without the back extension, with a different tail ribbon, shoes and no wrist accessory, with a cat tail and rabbit ears as accompaniments. Her weapon is a transformed version of her Ucha, called the Loveberry Rod and her attack is Ribbon Loveberry Check. She and Ichigo have a unison attack called the Ribbon Doubleberry Surprise. She is the only active Mew Mew that has no mark.**_

_**Hayate Yagami: She's Berry's childhood friend until her parents died and she moved from Tokyo to Uminari City under the guidance of her guardian Admiral Graham of the TSAB. Her magical powers were awakened when she managed to free herself from a cursed Lost Logia called the 'Book of Darkness'- whose real name was the 'Tome of the Night Sky'. With the book destroyed and the original tome reduced to a fragment, her real and unaided powers are now emerging. As a mage, her hair turns blonde and eyes turn from navy to sky blue. She also wears black short underclothing, a black forward open skirt with metal on the waist, winged shoes, a white open long-sleeved sailor-type shirt, black gloves and a white beret with a black ribbon. Her weapon is her trusty staff Reinforce Magnum and her most powerful attack is the Ragnarok Breaker. She is the second of two Earth mages in over half a century.  
---**_

_**Partner Beings:**_

_**Ryou Shirogane: Ryou is a super rich high school student who created the Mew Project. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He enjoys picking on Ichigo, and most probably has a crush on her. He runs Café Mew Mew, the base of operations for the Mew Mews.**_

_**Keiichiro Akasaka: Ryou's assistant, and the manager of the café. He has long brown hair, and is quite a good cook. He has very good manners. He also has on hand a lot of reference materials and such.**_

_**Tasuku Meguro: Hayate and Berry's childhood friend. When Berry's mother died, he promised Berry that he would hug her everyday and has never broken that promise- even going to extreme lengths to do it- like climbing to her window and other related stuff. During the alien alliance with the Saint Rose Crusaders, he was driven to the dark side and was freed by Berry's kiss. They are now in a relationship, which Hayate had urged since before she left and he is one of the two members of the cafe rollerblade delivery service- along with Berry.**_

_**Ace: A field agent of the TSAB, assigned to Tokyo to monitor the goings-on of Tokyo Mew Mew. His Real name is Claus Hallaoun. He's a dessert fanatic and had provided for the cafe an entire book of Midchildian desserts. When on the job as a mage, he wears the standard operative uniform. And sometimes, he goes by the name of 'Joker'- especially when he's wearing his clown mask. His trusty device is called P4U, which means 'Poem 4 U' and his most effective skill is the Nanoprobe Re-cur-ation (a compound of the words 'Repair', 'Cure' and 'Restoration'), which repairs any damage, organic or mechanical- no matter the extent- it was even rumored to resurrect those that had just died- even those turned into atoms by blasts and so on.**_

_**Lindy Hallaoun: Chrono and Fate's Mother and Claus's sister-in-law. She has long green hair and a weird action in her green tea- mainly mixing cream and adding sugar in it. She used to command the Asura, but has returned to its saddle to once again combat the evil forces that use the jewel seeds in evil ways.**_

**_Amy: The second in command of the Asura, she currently lives with the Hallaoun family and often cooks for them. She specializes in the technical aspects of magic and oversaw the upgrades of Raging heart and Bardiche as well as the reconstruction of Reinforce and the technical data surrounding the new Mew Mew devices._**

_**The Unknown Trainee Mage: Drawn from one of instructor Takamachi's students, this mage still has to reveal him/herself to the public, or more importantly, to Nanoha and Hayate. It might be you!  
---**_

_**Aliens:**_

_**Kish: One of the aliens that had been attacking Earth, but has he returned? He has green hair and golden eyes.**_

_**Tart: Another alien, Tart has autumn red hair, and is constantly acting like a child. He is short, about Pudding's height. O.o, in the seventh book, what's this, Pudding kisses him? And what's this? He blushed! Hehehe…**_

_**Pai: The third and final male alien, Pai is the brains behind everything. He doesn't talk much, and if he does, it's cold. Never smiling, he seems to be looking for something other than the extermination of the humans- what could it be?**_

_**Cookie: The alien responsible for stealing a shipment of 100 jewel seeds- including seeds I to XXI that Nanoha and Fate had sealed. She likes toying with humans but hates mages in particular, due to their ability to 'harness insane amounts of power to pull off even more insane attacks against the most insane of enemies in the face of situations that can be deemed insane'. She was ordered by Deep Blue to hasten the takeover of earth and often takes over from Pai, making the other alien a bit mad. Her most powerful attack is the Neural Exhaustion.  
---**_

_**Partner Devices:**_

_**Aider Robots: Definition: Robots built to assist the Mew Mews in their duty, that includes being alien and jewel seed radars, mew pendant storage and chimera parasite collection. There are two robots in existence right now; Masha and Ucha.**_

_**Masha: Ichigo's faithful robot- R2000 in serial terms. Named after her crush / boyfriend / possible ex, Masha is the alien / seed radar / tool carrier / parasite collector of the team - I often wonder what happens to those blobs after he eats them?**_

_**Ucha: Berry's faithful R2001, the much improved version of the above robot, given to her by Ryou. Basically performs the same functions as Masha, he has an added bonus- he can turn into Mew Berry's weapon- the Loveberry Rod.**_

_**Devices: Definition: A tool in which a practitioner of either the Mid-Type or Velka-Type magic can express their spells. Mid-Type practitioners, called 'mages' are adept at ranged and area attacks and hence use staves- though Fate's Bardiche is a noted exception. While Velka-type practitioners, called 'knights' are adept at close range and confrontational attacks and hence use melee weapons like swords and hammers- though Shamal's Klarer Wind and Hayate's Reinforce are noted exceptions. there are five types of devices in this space; Storage for lesser Mid mages, Intelligent for higher Mid mages, Armed for Velka Knights, Unison for elites and Beast for aliens- though this classification is only based on Cookie's description- since she is not aligned with any of the magic systems in the Nanohaverse.**_

_**Reinforce: (Full name: Reinforce II / Reinforce Magnum) Hayate's partner device. She takes the form of a golden cross-ended staff, with the cooling ports and shotgun type cartridge loader below it. At other times when not in use, she takes the form of a golden cross necklace or a blue book with a cross ornament- known as the 'Book of Heavens'. Her interactive appearance however, takes the form of a long, gray-haired chibi girl holding a book and wearing whatever clothes her master has on or in some situations, a more normal form of that stylized chibi and as tall as Mint- though chibi and normal versions are mere holograms. She acquired it when the now cleansed Book of Darkness - now called the 'Tome of the Night Sky' self-destructed in order to stop the chain of deadly events surrounding it- leaving the cross as a fragment- the frame on which the current device was built on. She has a cheerful disposition and is rarely fearful or angry- but if she does get angry- hell hath no fury like a device scorned.**_

_**P4U: (Short for 'Poem for You') Ace's 'Storage Device' and looks like the devices the TSAB has on its agents. Though initially developed as a repair device, it was soon outfitted to have offensive capabilities as well- allowing its user to fight and clean up the damage afterwards- quite useful in a no-barrier zone like Tokyo. It hides as Ace's lucky Ace of Spades card.**_

_**Viper Claw: Cookie's 'Beast Device'- named as it acts like an animal, growling, hissing or screeching its replies to commands, purring when stroked and all related actions of an animal. It only has one form, that of a traditional Japanese straight spear, or yari.**_

_**Lost Logia: Definition: They are fragments of lost technology and magical energy, often created when one civilization is destroyed by some dimensional event- such a rifting or any related item. They often take two forms- solid objects like the Book of Darkness or as Jewel Seeds- greenish diamonds with red roman numerals- I (one) to C (one hundred). When not sealed, they can grant any strong desire but can also turn dangerous when they put out too much power, often acting like a chimera parasite on its own or become a monster in its own right. In Tokyo, Cookie uses Jewel Seeds to further boost the chimera parasites, thus turning them into a half-chimera half-machine creature hybrid called a chimera machine or kimera meka.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own MSLN or TMM for that matter.  
---**_

002: Old Acquaintances, New Friends, Injured Devices and Unsure Allies

Previously…

Just above the chimera, a white triangle with circles at the tips and middle began to form, finalizing with a cross and then a person standing on it, in a sort of white long sleeved sailor-type blazer, black open-fronted skirt with metal side pads, sleeveless black shirt and thigh-length shorts, white beret-type hat, white wings on the shoulders, waist and hips. And on her right hand was a golden cross staff and what seemed to be doll on her left shoulder. She was noticeably blond and had sky blue eyes- eyes evoking some sort of familiarity in Berry.

"You're…" Cookie alarmed as she set her spear in a fighting stance. "You're the one who is only known as the Mistress of the Night Sky- you're from the Time-Space Administration Bureau!"

"I've come to take back what you have stolen…" the mistress spoke, pointing her staff at the alien. "And stop this madness as well…"

---

The mews are mystified as to what had occurred- and enemy unbeatable suddenly became vulnerable in the face of the new presence. But Berry had more thoughts coming- such as the familiarity of the person- she had a feeling that she had seen this person.

"Stolen? What does that mean?" Ichigo asked as she managed to wrest herself free from the now petrified crab claw. "What's going on here anyway?!!"

"Heh… the bureau had finally found out huh?" Cookie then asked.

"Actually, no… I just found out after I finished my transit." Hayate replied, shaking a bit but standing firm.

"No matter… I'll just finish you like the pathetic…" the alien responded as she aimed her spear at Berry.

Berry had seen the aim, but could not move- her legs and arms were bound with magic bindings.

"…Mew mew like that one!" she finished, unleashing a fine yet powerful line of light towards Berry. "Neural Blast!"

With a bit of worry, Hayate back flipped and flew at high speed towards the locked Berry- whose eyes were shocked and noted helplessness. She sped ahead of the beam and flipped herself to face it, momentum still sending her near the mew. She stopped a few feet from the rabbit and let out her left hand, palm outstretched as if intending to catch the shot. Then, a hologram emerged behind her right shoulder, a gray long-haired chibi girl, wearing the same clothing as Hayate, holding a blue book, which surprised the mew a bit.

"Reinforce, shield us please…" the mistress spoke, still evoking familiarity in Berry.

"_Yes, Master… Barrier… on!"_ the holographic construct replied, flipping a few pages of the book she was holding.

A white dome of energy then appeared, covering the front area, centering on the outstretched hand. The shot from Cookie hits, occurring to the area a scene of great energetic conflict- the shot trying to get thru and the shield trying to stop it. Then the area explodes, making allies worry about her well-being, but Ace was still in relaxed mode.

"Like that blast can harm her…" he thought as he turned his card into his device.

Then, from the blast cloud, two figures emerged- it was the still unharmed Berry and the velka mage. Then, the construct on the mage's shoulder then turned and faced Berry.

"_Are you okay?"_ Reinforce asked.

"Uhm… I'm fine…" the rabbit mew could only reply.

"Such a strong barrier…" Zakuro thought. "It's definitely one of them…" she then spoke, which Lettuce heard.

"You mean, she's a mage?"

Back in the café basement, the two boys were agreeing to the green mew's statement. Then, the blond came up with his complaint about the situation.

"First a new alien, then a 'chimera machine', then this girl shows up… and what did they mean by 'Time-Space Administration Bureau'? Do you have any ideas Keiichiro?"

"I don't know… this is a new type of enemy- and it seems that that girl has the only way of defeating them- or at least containing what those parasites have been holding as well…" Keiichiro could only reply as he browsed the ancient book of magical info.

This time, Hayate has now placed her staff in a spear-like hold, pointing down. The mews on the other hand, had also stopped, as well as the crab- well the crab was still trying to unpetrify itself or simply trying to break away from its petrified limbs. Ichigo tried to do something but suddenly, Kish blocks her way.

"Oh no my little kitten…" he smirked. "You are with me…"

"You wish! Strawberry Bell!" the cat mew responded, drawing on her device (weapon? Bell? Accessory?), and starting to fight the alien.

Pudding tried to help but Tart was in the way.

"Heh… how about tasting my tops for a change…" the young alien spoke, taking out three tops and sending them towards her, exploding each time they bump.

"Reinforce, cartridge load…" Hayate commanded Reinforce.

"_Okay Master… loadinggggggg cartriiiiiidddggggeeee!"_ the construct, despite the current situation, managed to keep that cheerful voice and manner of speaking.

Then, a metal piece at the bottom of the cross, where two cylinders were affixed to the base of the cross diagonally, began to move; and for a split second, saw an entry of what seemed to be a bullet- well at least to Berry's eyes at least. Then, the plate slid back to cover the bullet, followed by a bright flash of blue energy, centered at the now intensely glowing central jewel at the junction point.

"_Psyper Mode…"_ the construct now spoke.

And the staff responded, with the top half of the circle that framed the cross tip had now retracted to half- leaving the top quadrant open. Then the two side arms angled themselves 45 degrees below the horizontal, the same angle as the cylinders at the base of the top ornament. Then the spear's handle extended a bit, now lengthening the staff to a half higher than its wielder. And finally, a blade of light extended from the top tip of the staff, completing the setup.

"Hmp…" Cookie somehow snorted. "Well then, that leaves me to finish you off!"

She then sped to attack, spear ready. Hayate in return ran some distance from the mew and then jumped to intercept.

"Mangling Claw!!!" the alien commanded, with the weapon emitting a different howl as a response.

"_Tri-Bucker!"_ Reinforce countered as Hayate stretched her hand to block, magic seal appearing on it.

Alien weapon and seal shield make contact, wielders determined to put the other off.

"I don't know what is really happening here but…" Mint spoke, clearly audible to her teammates via their pendants. "As long someone's fighting along with us, I don't care, as long as…"

She then began to draw her bow.

"This thing goes gone!" she finalized, releasing an arrow.

The shot was rather successful, for seconds later, the lock between the mage and the alien was broken- Cookie was forced to move away so that the shot would not hit. Hayate smiles a bit at the help given, but then the crab chimera had just managed to wrest free of its petrified limbs and claws, aiming its still functioning turrets at the flying one, forcing Mint to evade and retaliate- to no avail, as multiple shots managed to hit her, sending her down to the water, hard.

"_I heard something break…"_ Reinforce, for the first time, spoke with a fearful voice.

"I heard it too…" her mistress replied, as she kept pace with Cookie once again.

"Mint!" Ichigo alarmed as she saw her hit the water, enabling Kish to get inside.

And what happened horrified most of the mews- Kish manages to almost land a shot, if it weren't for the bell's shielding. But being deployed with a dragon sword in the middle was not a good thing, for the alien's attack pressure was able to break the barrier. But instead of continuing to Ichigo's body, the bell made the ultimate sacrifice- hit dead-on at the heart, the impact managing to launch Ichigo away and into a pile of foam that was conveniently placed there- but it was still a hard hit.

"_Another one…"_ the construct could only say, saddened a bit.

"Ichigo!" Lettuce alarmed and saw Tart and Pudding still fighting. "Ribbon… Lettuce Rush!"

Tart never saw it coming, for when Pudding jumped away, the water simply swept him off his feet and into the sea. While Kish was somehow gloating at Ichigo's impact, Zakuro had moved in close and kicked him from behind, hard- sending him into a petrified leg- hard. Now Cookie sees it and lost her focus for a bit, allowing Hayate to vanish from her sight.

"Huh? Where is that girl?" the alien thought- but then saw a flash of light that answered her question.

"Force Blast…" the mage spoke as white-colored energy gathered on the tip of her weapon, add to that two cartridges ejecting and rings of runic incantations (note: Mid-type magic uses Cyrillic or Greek letters, Velka-type uses Runic) surrounding the staff.

"_Launching!"_ the staff's construct replied, and adding another cartridge to the charge before releasing it as a powerful ball of light.

Cookie never had a chance with this one, even with a block- because those cartridges were special- they were full of concentrated, condensed, compressed, compacted and pressurized (yes, to make sure of how really concentrated the content was) magical energy, enabling a powerful boost effect to already powerful moves. Unable to hold her place, Cookie was taken down and slammed hard on the top of her own war chimera. Hayate now had her chance.

"Reinforce, switch back to Magnum Form…" Hayate commanded. "We're going to finish this…"

"_Magnum Form reverting…"_ the construct replied, turning the staff into its normal cross form (and length), and also making the construct turn into a blue book, with a golden cross on its cover.

"That book…" Berry, who was unable to move due to being stunned, weakened or whatever negative state she was at, thought. "I've seen that book before… but where?"

"Ragnarok Breaker in this place?" Ace thought as he took out a mask from his coat. "Is she mad? But wait… this area is low on latent energy… the effect may be softened a bit here than in other places- well as for this mess, I would just have to fix it."

And he was right, for the velka mage had already begun to channel her most powerful attack, placing herself up and fronting the still dazed chimera and the recovering aliens.

"This is bad…" Cookie commented as she saw the two others in her sights, one soaked Tart and one still stunned Kish. "We'll be fried in that attack!"

"May your dreams be eternally sweet as you lay in eternal sleep… as I pass on judgment on your souls…" Hayate began to chant as the mews nearest to the crab began to run away from it- senses telling that it was not safe. "Resound judgment! Ragnarok…"

"Did that girl just say 'Ragnarok'?" Ryou suddenly jumped upon hearing that, as his screen showed the last two cartridges being discharged, exhausted and a larger form of the mage's sigil appearing over the crab, energies charging at the circles of intersection. "But that means…"

"…BREAKER!!!" Hayate then aimed her staff at the enemy, allowing the four gathered points of energy to release their powers into four beams of intense sky blue light, unifying some distance from the emitting source.

The aliens had no choice but to teleport away, as for the crab; it got swamped by the intense attack. But instead of a blast dome wave manifesting, a pillar of light made its way up from it. Seconds later, the light vanished, revealing an empty-shelled crab, with a huge hole on the top shell. Then, they see it again in the space of the hole- the jellyfish-like parasite holding a green tinted diamond with the red Roman numeral LV (55) on it- chance.

"_Sealing ready…"_ Reinforce, whose construct reverted into humanoid form, spoke, reading a few more pages in her book.

Seeing Ichigo standing weakly, Berry decided to act.

"Loveberry rod! Ribbon… Loveberry… Surprise!"

The cleansing spell manages to erase the artificial body, leaving the now separated parasite and jewel seed, with the jellyfish-like thing trying to get to it. Masha manages to capture the parasite while the seed began to beat once more, a sign of activation.

"Jewel Seed Serial LV (55)…" Hayate then aimed her staff at the seed. "SEAL!!!"

Then from the tip of her staff, her magic seal appears, followed by ribbons of magical incantations. The ribbons wrap themselves around the seed, containing and sealing its energies to a safe level. Finally, the sealing was complete, with the seed floating towards the staff. As soon as it touched the staff, it was absorbed, enabling elation on the part of the construct.

"_Yay! We got 55!!!"_

All of the mews knelt down, tired. Ichigo was about to hit hard on the floor when Berry managed to catch her. Hayate then lands near them, head bowed, panting and now using both hands to support herself on her device.

"Now this is a problem… Reinforce?"

"_Healing…"_ the construct replied, again reading more pages from her book.

And not only under Hayate, but also, her seal appeared where the mews are, soft light bathing them in warmth and comfort, healing their wounds, clearing their bruises and even being picked out of the water and placed near comrades- as in Mint's case.

"Mint…" the now able members of Tokyo Mew Mew hurried up as that said mew began to stir back into consciousness.

"Ugh… what happened? That last thing I remembered after shooting was that evading and getting hit… and… what's this on the floor?!!"

The mews look down and see the velka sigil on the floor, still shining with restorative light.

"I was lucky that Shamal thought me that one…" Hayate managed to say before collapsing on her knees, construct and mews alike worried.

The girls tried to get to her but they were stopped as someone wearing a white and blue coat, device on hand, with short black hair and wearing a clown mask appears, along with his blue circular formation that the girls had seen in the analysis videos- it was Ace, wearing a mask, since the girls knew him (but did not know his job), and he knew the girls (and did know of their alternate identities).

"You have done enough young lady…" he softly spoke as Hayate collapsed, strength drained.

"Who are you guys?" Ichigo managed the nerve to ask. "And what is the meaning of this…"

"Me… I'm just a clown- to the mistress of the night sky that had just fainted from healing you girls…" Masked Ace replied in a playful voice. "As for this…" he then spoke, extending his device up.

"_Nanoprobe Rain… Execute!"_ the staff spoke as mid-type formations appear under damaged objects, mist covering them.

Slowly, to the amazement of the mews (and any camera close by), the damages began to vanish- returning into their state before the attack- even those not caused by the battle were even repaired, like one of the cranes that was being repaired prior. But unknown to them, there were no formations on any of the mews bearing damaged devices- namely Mint and Ichigo. And so the damages were returned to normal, with the masked bureau clerk lowering his staff.

"And here we go… Until next time, Tokyo Mew Mew…" Masked Ace replied, as his mid-type sigil appeared at his feet. "Transport…"

Without the mews saying another word, he and the still unconscious mistress were transported out of the area.

Old Yagami Residence, Outskirts of Tokyo, Moments later, 4:20 PM.

A now unmasked Ace and a sleeping Hayate on his back appear. The house was exactly the same since a lone Hayate left it years back after the death of her parents in a fatal incident. In the years that followed; her guardian Admiral Graham had kept the house in order and even upgraded it to serve as a base for any bureau operatives monitoring Tokyo- such as the situation with Ace- the house's current occupant. But the old admiral also maintained the house in the event that Hayate _actually_ managed to survive the book of darkness, which she actually managed to pull off. With a wave of a hand, Ace transports Hayate into her old room. She hovers above her bed as her staff reverted into its standby pendant mode, along with the clothing turning normal- into the clothes she wore at her sendoff party. Finally, she was settled on her bed, with Ace putting the blanket over her.

"Nice job…" he spoke softly as he went out of the room and closed the door. "A handbook on magic use in Tokyo is in order…"

Moments later, he is in the living room, taking a bit out of the cake that he had appropriated from Café Mew Mew.

"Open a line to the Asura…" he then spoke to the empty air.

At an instant a screen emerged from thin air with the image of Admiral Lindy on it.

--- Asura ---

"Ah Ace…" the green-haired admiral greeted him. "We saw the local news… how is she?"

"She's resting peacefully… after releasing her breaker and healing those girls…"

"Okay then… since she's already at the house, we'll just transport her things there…"

"Thank you very much- I have also done my part in securing her a slot in a local Junior High School…"

"Thank you very much then Ace…"

"As well as my pleasure too Admiral…"

"I'm not on the clock Claus…" the admiral giggled somewhat.

"And I'm taking a vacation…" Ace replied, sounding a bit sarcastic. "I'm soo not like my brother Clyde (may his soul be in eternal rest) - I'm not easygoing at all times like my late brother my dear sister-in-law…" Ace or Claus Hallaoun in real name puffed.

"Okay then… how about that favor I promised you then?"

"Luckily you asked about that… Actually, I need all the parts for six whole storage devices… as well as the assembly hardware and software and parts of the programs that Raging Heart, Bardiche and Reinforce have…"

"Thank Amy for that… I'll have them over there tomorrow."

"Thank you very much… I need them for those other girls so that the field can be even…"

"I see… well I leave you with the details there…" Lindy said as she signed off.

"Time for joker to appear…" Ace then spoke, looking at his mask.

---

Next Day, May 25, Tokyo Yagami House, 6:00 AM.

Hayate awoke to the smell of carefully grilled fish. She sleepily made her way downstairs, memory of the place still serving her well. She finds her way towards the kitchen and into the nearby glass door to the outside garden, where the first rays of dawn were staring to shine. She then spots someone kneeling over a small grill, carefully fanning the coals to evenly grill the pieces of fish on the grate. The person finally notices who had just came in from the house.

"Ah… good morning, lady of this house…"

"Uhm… who are you?"

"Claus Hallaoun…" the man introduced himself. "Time-Space Administration Bureau Tokyo Field Operative…"

"Hallaoun…" Hayate spoke softly, with a bit of red on her cheeks. "You mean…?"

"Yes… I'm Chrono's uncle… but everyone calls me Ace…" he replied, showing his card. "Breakfast will be ready in a while so please, make yourself back at home… after all; this is your house…"

"Uhm… yeah…"

"And yes, the table on the living room has all your additional needs… since you'll be staying while the operation is in progress. Updated maps of the city, digital camera, laptop, some other things for your room, a compact walking stick just in case your legs get spaced out once in a while, schoolbooks and school uniform set of Daikanyama High…"

"School uniform?" Hayate asked.

"Yes, I can't just allow a mage to simply stay idle here while waiting for an attack… after all you still have education to take…"

Four houses away, Shirayuki Residence.

Berry woke in a similar state that she slept in- that of total worry. The unbelievable events of yesterday still rocked her, primarily because she suffered the least injury and had done almost nothing at the same time.

--- Flashback ---

"Oh dear…" Ryou could only shake his head as he began to examine Ichigo and Mint's devices- the two of them contained in their pendants, floating in some sort of scanner bed.

"How are they Ryou?" Keiichiro asked.

"Major damage to both- not just the stress, but also the impacts they received were too much for them to bear."

"Can they be fixed?" Mint then asked, face with worry.

"I don't know how long but, I can… given enough parts and luck." the blond replied. "But in the meantime, I would like to have your pendants girls- so that I can check on them as well."

The girls, for the first time, surrender their pendants to Ryou, who placed them in the scanner along with the two others.

--- Normal Time ---

"I have done nothing…" Berry thought as she looked at her empty hands.

Then, the doorbell from down below rings. Since her father is away on an important business trip- she was basically alone, making her stand up and look out the window. It was none other than Tasuku- from next door. She lets him in and places him in the living room. After fixing herself, she places herself in the kitchen, where the boy follows suit.

"I've heard the news…" the boy speaks, as he took out plates and Berry's empty lunchbox.

"Yeah…"

"I wished that I could be there helping…"

"Yeah…"

"Is 'yeah' the only thing you can say?"

"Yea…"

Berry's monotonous reply is cut off by the only thing that he could do at that moment- hug her.

"It's okay…" he said softly. "Sometimes, even if you really wanted to do something, sometimes, you couldn't do it… its okay to be fearful once in a while…"

Berry simply hugged back and began to cry.

Classroom 2-3, Daikanyama High School, 8:45 AM.

"Haven't you heard?" one female classmate spoke to another. "I saw someone new arriving here by car…"

"Eh? What kid of a person is it?"

"I dunno… but I think it was a girl…"

"I wonder what year she would be…"

Near the window, Berry was fixing her items from her bag- she had just arrived and was keen to get things in order before classes start. Then from the door, Ichigo walks in, looking tired as well.

"Looks like you had some rest…" the cat mew commented before sinking into her desk.

"Well, I just had some penned up things let out…" the rabbit mew replied, looking at Tasuku, who bowed back. "But I'm still wondering about what happened yesterday- that girl, who is she, and why does she strike something in my memory?"

"I don't know about your plight, but I still don't know what all of this means!!!" Ichigo almost began pulling her hair off when a classmate came near.

"Say Ichigo, Berry… Have you heard?"

"What is it?"

"There's a new face in school…"

"Eh, a new face huh?" Berry then spoke. "Which is it?"

"A girl…" a random male classmate suddenly pops in. "A somehow moderately pretty one…"

"What do you mean by that Akihara?" Ichigo asked.

"I saw her coming in the principal's office… she's an A- for me…"

"There you go again with your ratings Akihara…" the girl classmate who went to the two first commented. "Us girls are immeasurable by any standard… right guys?"

Both mews nod in agreement. Then, the school bell rings- it was 9 AM, time for classes to start. The homeroom teacher enters and the class stands to the call of "Stand" by the assigned student.

"Greet…"

"Good morning sir…" the class greets the teacher.

"Good morning…"

"Sit…"

The teacher looks around and made sure everyone was seated. He then picks up a piece of chalk and then begins to write the words "New Classmate" on the board.

"And now class; let me introduce to you a new friend that we will have from this day on… you can enter now…"

The door opens, revealing a neck-length, brown-haired, navy-eyed, girl in the school uniform, with two sets of hairclips on the left side- a red 'X' and two yellow ones.

"Wow…" some commented.

"She's cute…" some boys added.

Then, the teacher wrote the full name of the newcomer, which linked some items in berry's memory.

"Class, let me introduce to you, Miss Hayate Yagami…" The teacher introduced, after he wrote her name on the board. "She's a transfer student from the city of Umi…"

"Hayate-chan? Is that you Hayate?" Berry suddenly stood up and asked.

Hayate's memories also click and it was her turn to ask.

"Is that you, Berry?"

"Ahem!" the teacher cleared his throat- it seems that class for today is getting off-track.

Minutes later, after the school PA system announced a teachers' meeting- Hayate's seat behind Berry's. Both childhood friends with heads bowed down- unable to start a conversation- so many things to tell. But then, Ichigo steps in.

"Berry, would you mind introducing her?"

Those words snapped Berry from her awkward state.

"Uhm… Ichigo, meet my childhood friend Hayate Yagami… and Hayate, this is Ichigo Momomiya…"

"Uhm…" Hayate hesitated at first, but lightened up to the feeling of renewed friendship. "Nice to meet you Miss Momomiya…"

"Ichigo… call me that way- any friend of Berry's a friend of mine…"

Hayate could only shake her hand as well. Then, the PA system suddenly comes to life with its "interruption" jingle.

"Due to unforeseen occurrences in the teacher meeting; for the benefit of all students, all students can now stay out of classroom until further notice of dismissal or resumption of classes. Any updates will be broadcasted via this channel when necessary… thank you…"

And so some students began to move out of the classroom, and the three were no exception.

"You should meet my other friends…" Berry spoke as she held Hayate's hand, not even allowing the undercover mage to get her compact walking stick. "They're the finest friends that one can ever have…"

Outside, a few minutes later.

The trio approach one of the shaded areas of the school, near the library building. In the distance, the two mews spot their comrades / allies / friends / schoolmates already settled.

"You're late Ichigo!!!" a Chinese-bunned, blue-haired, hazel-eyed, refined lady somewhat yelled in an unrefined manner as they approach. "We were supposed to discuss the… who's your friend?"

The approaching took note of who she was referring to.

"Guys, meet Berry's childhood friend, Hayate Yagami…" Ichigo went forward and introduced her. "Hayate, these are…" the cat mew then pointed to each person. "Mint Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa, Purin Fon from the elementary building and Zakuro Fujiwara from the high school building…"

"Nice too meet you Miss Yagami…" Zakuro greeted. "I send this greeting on behalf of our group…"

"Same to you guys…"

"By the way…" the person Ichigo referred to as Mint then spoke. "We've heard- that you came from Uminari City, am I right? The city with mysterious events suddenly happening…"

"Uhm… yes…" Hayate could only answer- since some of the events were caused by her doings- well Nanoha and Fate did most of the pounding while Yuuno, Arf and Zafira did the holding.

"But… a lot of things changed here as well…" the mage replied. "Compared to there, Tokyo may need a bit of getting used to- especially running…"

The mews were simply silent- after all, those attacks caused some to leave the city- friends, neighbors alike and here was this person coming to live and study here- well, if they knew of the truth then it would be much easier on their thoughts.

Café Mew Mew, Same Time.

Ryou was busy at his terminal, hitting the keys over and over in organized randomness, all the while looking at the scanner holding the team's pendants. His head was shaking every so often- not an encouraging sign.

"What's the matter?" Keiichiro, who had just finished baking, entered the kitchen.

"This is still not good…" Ryou replied. "Even if we manage to fix them, I still doubt that they'll last long. And also, I now feel that opening the café today is a bad idea- the girls should really rest."

"I understand all of that but, we must keep our guard up…"

"I know, and still a lot of things bother me- like that girl with the golden cross. The readings are almost off the charts- no wonder she defeated the new chimera type easily. And that guy in white with the mask- he's the same one the other day… nothing is making sense right now…"

"Oh really?" a playful voice came in. "Nothing makes sense to you?"

"What the?"

Then, the windows Ryou was working on were suddenly minimized, prompting the guy to type frantically- to stop whatever hijacking occurring on his computer.

"Don't worry my friends… I'm not going to destroy your _pasocon _(PC in Japanese) or do anything bad with it- I just wanted your attention!"

Then on Ryou's desktop, a clown appears, along with the addition of a clown-faced icon on it- with the word 'Help Here' below it.

"Who are you?" Ryou tried to contain any negative thoughts on this- who wouldn't if your PC suddenly got hijacked and then invaded by a program.

"I'm a clown… a helpful one- I'm here to offer my royal help to those who don't know…"

Ryou was somewhat irritated by the remark.

"Are you making fun of me?!!"

"Yes, that's because I'm a clown! And no one can stop me! Whahahahahhahaha!" the avatar laughed and made clown-like antics on the screen, but then he stopped and took a more serious stand. "But I'm not here to fool you around buster- I'm really here to help…"

"Oh really?"

"Let's see what mister clown has to say…" Keiichiro then spoke.

"Thank you…" the clown bowed and then looked at them. "Now we being my show and tell- so that you guys can understand what is going on."

Then, an image appears- a green tinted jewel with a roman numeral etched in red, making the mew side jump a bit.

"That's…"

"That is called a 'Jewel Seed'…" the clown avatar pointed to the picture. "A fragment of lost inter-dimensional energy and technology. It is actually a much calmer name to its true identity- the 'Lost Logia'…"

"Lost Logia… I can't believe it…" Keiichiro then spoke involuntarily- he remembers Dr. Shirogane's comments. "They are real…"

"You seem to know the term… but anyways the matter concerning them is much more pressing. A shipment of one hundred of these seeds has been stolen some months ago- by now we have managed to track who stole them- the new alien Cookie."

"Who are you guys anyway? Are you from that…?"

"Yes…" the clown replied. "I and that girl who helped your squad are from that 'Time-Space Administration Bureau'…"

"Now it makes sense…" Keiichiro again spoke. "You guys helped us because one of the new enemies possesses Lost Logia fragments- Jewel Seeds…"

"Nice deduction!!! And only 3 bureau mages know of how to capture these seeds…"

Then clips of Nanoha, Fate and Hayate capturing seeds come in a window- with the faces of the first two screened.

"It's that girl…" Ryou then spoke, seeing the blond mage with the cross staff.

"Codename: 'Mistress of the Night Sky'… she's been sent here in order to retrieve the stolen seeds and also to stop any attempts of using them in the battle for Tokyo- like what happened back then."

"Now I understand…"

"Good…" the clown then nodded. "And I just found out that two of your team's devices had been severely damaged, right?"

"How did you-? Yes… to be more specific…"

"Mew Ichigo's bell and Mew Mint's bow… let's just say the bureau has its ways of knowing… and you are right in the assumption that they will be damaged real soon if you repair them using their current parts. And that is also another reason why I popped in the help…"

And suddenly, a blue light shines behind them, making them look at the table that was there. There was a blue mid-type formation floating on top of it and suddenly, boxes materialize out of nowhere, almost filling the table.

"What are those?"

"Those boxes contain parts of our bureau's weapons- called storage devices… actually, six whole devices. Also included are diagrams of your team's devices and the placement of our parts in them… as well as a few extras."

"'Six whole devices'…" Ryou was shocked at where this was leading. "But that means…"

"Correct but wrong at the same time… not only will your mew devices be upgraded and strengthened to cope with this threat, but also places them to a level higher than they were before- not to 'storage devices', but to 'intelligent devices'… devices with the capability to enhance abilities of the user…" the clown then spoke, another window showing the technical specs of the pre- CVK792-A Reinforce Staff- except its standby mode that is (it would have been easier to spot if that mode was presented). "Now you have a choice- not use them and risk being destroyed, or accept them and stand a chance fighting…"

Up on the roof of the café, a masked Ace was there, laptop on his lap and waiting for an answer.

"The jester will wait…" he then says.

--- School ---

An hour later, the principal had declared dismissal on the entire school- for it seemed that the meeting will drag on for hours on end- so instead of letting the students idle away in the grounds; it was decided to dismiss them instead. Berry and Hayate were standing by the gate, while Ichigo and the others had already gone ahead- to the café, which they know that it was open- given the situation that arose yesterday.

"Long time no see Berry…" Hayate managed to speak to her. "It's been what, 3, 4, 5 years?"

"A long time if you ask me…" the rabbit mew replied. "And I see that you are now walking…"

"Yes… though I still have to use a stick sometimes when my legs space out. By the way, who are we waiting for?"

"Ah just someone you know from here as well… and someone special to me…"

"You mean?"

Hayate's reply was cut short when someone hugs Berry from behind, making the mage blush a bit at embarrassment.

"Oh cut it out Tasuku!" the rabbit mew retorted. "This is a public place!"

"That's Meguro-kun?" Hayate asked and pointed.

"Huh?" the boy could only ask as he looked at her with somewhat beady eyes. "I can't believe it- it's Hayate Yagami! I can't believe it… you of all people…"

"You were sleeping again Tasuku…" Berry puffed. "So, let's go then…"

"Go? Where?" Hayate asked.

"To our job… at a lovely café…"

Thirty Minutes Later, Café Mew Mew.

"Wow… such a cute café!" Hayate could only say.

"My words exactly when I first laid eyes on it…" Berry replied. "And I now work here for additional allowance and free desserts!"

"What's the name of this place anyway?"

"Café Mew Mew…"

"'Mew Mew'? Sounds familiar." Hayate thought. "Must investigate or ask Ace later."

"Come on…" Tasuku then spoke, opening the door.

Upon entering…

"Wow…" Hayate could only say as she sat down on a chair. "Are you sure that you guys are working here?"

Berry and the boy nodded. In the hallway to the kitchen, Ryou and Keiichiro were there, looking while taking a break- Ryou from his work downstairs and Kei from his baking. Then, Berry approaches the two.

"Who's your friend?" Ryou asked.

"She's from long time ago…" the now waitress-dressed mew replied. "Can I?"

"Do whatever you like…" the blond replied and cast a death glare to a certain redhead working at the door. "There's someone willing to take over anyway."

Ichigo can feel the eyes drilling at the back of her head.

"Shirogane you demon…" Ichigo can only think while mopping the floor. "One of these days…"

"Sorry Ichigo…" Berry whispered. "I'll take your closing shift instead, please?"

Ichigo nodded, allowing the rabbit mew to sit beside Hayate on her table. Then Tasuku serves them one thing that Hayate noticed instantly.

"That's a Midchildian Franette…" she instantly spoke, remembering one time that a certain bureau officer was eating it with shining eyes and such.

"Eh… how did you know that this was a franette?" Berry asked as she dug her fork thru hers. "A lot of people order these new desserts- and they like it…"

In the Asura's mess hall, Chrono was happily eating his dessert.

"Let's just say that a lot of my folks back at Uminari know…"

"Ah I see…"

"What about you Berry? How's life in the 'world's most dangerous city'?" Hayate now asked, taking a bit of her dessert afterwards. "How are you coping?"

"Well adapting again and again- but often Tokyo Mew Mew saves the day." Berry replied and then thought. "If Hayate knew- she'll be ecstatic…"

"Ah I see… what gives anyway here in this city? Why is it being attacked?"

"We don't know… but us girls here think that they wanted the earth- you know, take over…" the bunny replied, somehow smack to the truth while lying at the same time.

"Ah, like some of those movies eh?"

"Yup… and how about the case with your place? How come those events are happening?"

"We don't know too… even the researchers sent were baffled. But my friends and I suspect something shadowy…" Hayate then replied, totally lying- it was their fault those things were happening, and only the magic barrier had prevented their capturing exploits from being seen.

Meanwhile at the basement, Ryou was again working, this time the scanner beside him was replaced by a robotic arm platform, carefully moving parts around and over Ichigo's bell.

"I'm having a hard time doing this…" he puffed.

"Easy, easy…" the clown on his computer's desktop replied. "I know that you have done it before- being the first person outside of the bureau to build storage devices…"

"Huh? What did you mean by that?"

"Simple really… the weapons the girls use store their energies for use, am I right?"

Ryou nodded, realizing the analogy.

"Good…"

Back in the café area…

"Say Hayate…" Berry then asked in a low voice. "Do you remember the book that we tried to open each time you brought it to school?"

"What book?" Hayate asked, somehow a bit fearful- she knew what 'the book' was.

"You know, that chained book?" the rabbit mew replied.

"Ah that one…" Hayate replied with a sweat drop, scribbled images of the events surrounding it appearing comically in a cloud. "Yes… and you know, I managed to open it…"

"Eh, really?"

"Yes… I did manage to open it, but after that a bit of trouble ensued for a while… but then…"

"Then?"

"I found this…" the mage replied, taking out the Reinforce pendant.

"Wow… such a beautiful pendant… does it have a name, like some of those expensive jewels?"

"Yes it does…" the mage then spoke in a slow, low manner. "The Blessed Wind… Reinforce…"

The last word makes the mew flashback to yesterday's happening.

"Reinforce, shield us please… Reinforce, shield us please… Reinforce, shield us please…" (Mage mode) Hayate's words came in once again, making the mew space out.

"Berry?" the mage in question looked at her closely and asked.

Berry was still in flashback when her friend looked at her- the mage in her thoughts now looking back at her.

"Berry?" the mage in her thoughts asked her as she looked back. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" the rabbit asked as she suddenly snapped out of her delusions.

The blonde could only blink in surprise, prompting her mage friend to hold her hand.

"Are you okay there Berry? You seemed to be spaced out…"

"Uhm… I'm okay… you worry too much as always Hayate…"

"And I'm your friend… so I have the right to worry too you know…"

Then, the door opens, revealing a familiar person to the waitresses- and the mage.

"Good afternoon Mr. Ace…" Ichigo, who was nearest to the door, greeted the other undercover mage.

"Good afternoon…" he replied, suddenly eyeing Hayate. "Good timing…"

"Mr. Ace…" Hayate greeted him as he sat with them. "Good afternoon…"

"You guys met?" Berry asked.

"I'm the custodian of her house…" the senior mage replied. "And her guardian while in this city- upon instructions of her uncle…"

Ace then takes out a small book with the title "Theories on Tokyo Urban Legends" and hands it to the velka mage.

"A little read to keep boredom out of bay… and to make your mind a bit entertained…"

"Thank you very much…" said mage thanked.

"Eh…" the rabbit mew then spoke, looking at the book. "Such a strange book…"

"Hmm…" Hayate then opened the book and read thru the TOC (table of contents). "Ah! Here it is… Tokyo Mew Mew…"

"Eh!" the mew mew somehow alarmed. "Lemme read it…"

And so the book exchanged hands.

"On the real identity of Tokyo Mew Mew…" Berry began to read. "One theory on this is that their real names are based on the direct Japanese translations of their codenames. And potential candidates include some noted showbiz personalities- like Ichigo Masayaki, Zakuro Akihara and…"

"And who?" the mage asked, hearing her friend's voice trail off.

"Be- be- be- be-" the mew began to stifle a laugh.

"'Be' who?"

"Berii A- A- A- A- Akakukai!" this time the mew lost sanity and began to laugh. "The… comedian!"

Hayate, Ace, Ichigo and basically all the people in the café dining area were suddenly stopped and managed to look at Berry.

Down in the basement…

"What's this CVK792-A part anyway?" Ryou asked himself as he looked over the blueprints the clown had given to him. "Why is this included here when it says 'do not install' anyway? Some people are just plain nuts to include something that does not need installing…"

He then opens the box labeled "AI programs", revealing six individual flash discs, each in an individual color; pink, blue, green, orange, violet and yellow- signature colors of the Mew Mews. He then took out the red one and plugs it into a USB port at the front of his PC. He then looms over the work area of the robot arm and looks at Ichigo's bell.

"I hope this works- or should I say I hope that guy knows what he is doing- or I hope I know what I'm doing…"

Back upstairs, the book returned its owner's hand after Berry was snapped out of her laughing fit- and ending up embarrassed. Hayate was now browsing thru the TOC when suddenly…

"Miss Yagami…" Ace's voice came in thru the mental line. "That book is also a computer- the 'facts' written there are just lies- except for the magic part. To access the real truths in the other categories or any info, just ask it- in any way, verbally or mentally…"

"I'll keep that in mind…"

Hayate then starts to read the magic category of the book- the part explaining why there have been no barrier raises in said city- even there is a lot of things going on that might require one.

"The reason why no barriers are raised in Tokyo is the fact that the city is on a nexus of energies and that the presence of excess latent energy can make a barrier unstable to the point of disruption- as soon as the barrier is formed…"

Berry stopped her laugh, while Ace covered his ears for the impending…

"NOOO WAYYY!!!"

"Eh?" Berry asked. "What's wrong?"

"Ah nothing… just nothing…"

"Lemme see that… 'And in the usage of some magical moves, the effects can be really, really, weird.'" Berry then read the book. "Oh come on… this is just a book on weird theories…"

"Hey, her uncle ordered me to give those kinds of books to the girl- so don't sue me…" Ace quickly replied.

"Okay… okay…" the mew replied back, giving the book back to the mage.

"How can we isolate fights if this kind of stuff happens?!!" Hayate asked telepathically.

"We don't- we repair things around these here parts- that's the purpose my device is made for…" Ace replied mentally, showing the card. "P4U has been designed primarily as a repair device- but then since storage devices are used in battle, this has been turned into a 'battle repair wand'…"

Alien Space, Same Time…

"For a demonstration, you sure did too well…" Pai commented on the results of Cookie's 'demonstration'. "You have done more damage to them in that single battle than all three of us combined in these past times…"

"Don't underestimate the power of lost technology…" Cookie then beamed, taking out her spear and twirling it a bit. "And I say the kid has done a fine job of wrecking one of their devices…" she then spoke, pointing her spear to Kish.

"Hey, watch where you're pointing that!" the alien reciprocated. "And what is that anyway?"

"This?" the female asked, nudging the spear a bit. "This is my Beast Device- Viper Claw…"

"'Beast Device'?" Pai asked, interested at the term.

"Yes… well a bit of a lecture is in order, are you guys up to it? I know I do…"

All three nodded- amazing, but true.

"Fighting in other dimensions is a real headache if you don't know what gives. There are a lot of humans there with insane amounts of power… and able to control it and release it for that matter. But fortunately, most of the humans that do have such powers are not from Earth."

"You mean there are some on this planet?" Kish asked.

"Yes… but they number only two- and I'm sure that one of them is that girl in white with the golden staff- I can sense it. But anyways… the 'weapons' these humans wield to channel their powers are called 'devices'… and there are three kinds- Storage for common, low powered people, Intelligent for those with special abilities and Unison for those who are above the rest… and believe me- I've heard rumors that there are only three unison devices but luckily, the weapons your female foes wield only fall under the 'Storage' category…"

And so the lengthy discussion continues.

"Now I understand… so this 'Beast Device' of yours is on a different plane…" Pai commented, about to touch the spear when Cookie slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch him… he's kinda nervous with strangers…" Cookie commented. "Just like a beast in real life…"

"I understand the analogy… and how did manage to have this?"

"I created it from a parasite and given it a fixed form… isn't that easy?"

"Well, can we have ours as well?" Kish then asked.

"I dunno… maybe I can start work- that human mage will be coming again…"

Then, the female alien takes out a jewel seed and hands it to Kish.

"Here you go… have fun…"

"How about you?" Pai then asked.

"Ah me? Don't mind me… even though that blasted mage showed up, the results are still good- so I congratulate myself with a little shuteye… you guys can go on if you want…"

Five hours later, Café Mew Mew, 4:30PM.

With Ace gone and the café virtually empty, Keiichiro told the girls that they were closing early. Berry stood up from her seat and proceeded to do hers and Ichigo's closing chores- as promised, while the cat mew now faced Hayate.

"So, where do you live?" Ichigo's first question was off the bat.

"I live a few houses from Berry's… actually, it's Berry's, Meguro's (Hon: Meguro-kun), Mr. Hakaneda's and then my house…" the mage replied, outlining the positions of their houses in the neighborhood.

"Eh… so you must be really close friends then?"

"Yes… infact, Berry and Meguro were the first friends I did have. When I was still in kindergarten, I was already disabled and I had to use the wheelchair. A lot of people had strayed from me… so I couldn't make any friends."

"How sad…" Ichigo commented.

"But that was before I met Berry and Meguro. The circumstance was really strange when we first met…" Hayate began her story. "I dropped my ball and I couldn't reach for it- I tried though, and ended up on the floor as it rolled away. I tried climbing back up the wheelchair but it too went away… and I was about to cry when suddenly, they came, carrying my ball. And they even picked me up and placed me back in the chair- even though they barely managed it."

"Eh how nice…" a new person came in- Lettuce. "Berry is a nice person…"

"Yes she is… and from then on, we were friends. But since I have to move to Uminari after my parents died, it has been a bit painful. But now…"

Hayate then takes out a picture, on it were everybody that she had known in Uminari so far.

"Wow… friends of yours?" another newcomer, Mint asked.

"Yes… and these are…" the mage replied, pointing "Nanoha, her pet ferret Yuuno (I'm so sorry there… but you have to hide in that form since Alyssa and Suzuka are there), Fate, her pet Arf (I'm sorry for the two of you too, Arf, Zafira- same reason for Yuuno), her stepmother Lindy and… her stepbrother Chrono… Alyssa, Suzuka, Amy, Alex, and my guardians Signum, Shamal, Vita and our pet Zafira- though I have to take care of them four…"

"That's a lot of people…" Keiichiro then butted in, along with Purin and Zakuro.

"They help me in my times of trouble and are comrades in a way… so I feel grateful… but still, the memory of the first best friend is still the best…"

"Phew…" Berry blew from a near corner. "Now all is done…"

"Good work there Berry…" Hayate greeted back.

"Wait for me okay? I'll just get myself dressed."

Moments later, on route to their neighborhood, Berry and Hayate recount their times together, with Tasuku following a few steps behind.

"A lot has changed here…" Hayate commented on the changed scenery. "A lot has changed so much that I don't know my way back home- only the house and the surroundings I know barely."

"Come on to my house then…" the mew replied, eyeing the boy behind her.

Tasuku bowed his head a bit and then… did the most outrageous thing Hayate had seen since her arrival- yes folks, Tasuku hugging Berry.

"Ta- Ta- Tasuku! Hayate's infront of us…" the rabbit protested, while said Velka mage showed some red patches in her cheeks.

"I don't care…" the boy simply said.

"Finally…" Hayate blew a somewhat relived sigh. "I though I would never see that again…"

"Eh? What did you mean by that Hayate?" Berry asked as she removed her boyfriend's sticky arms around her.

"Whenever I'm not around, this guy tries to hug you right?" the mage then spoke. "You did not even resist and… do the two of you…?"

Berry began to, literally turn berry-red; she knew where that question was heading.

45 minutes and thirty seconds later, Café Mew Mew Basement, 5:40:23 PM.

"Finally!" Ryou managed to breathe a sigh of relief. "Now we'll just have to test them…"

Then suddenly, an alarm sounds, indicating alien activity.

Haneda Airport, same time.

Kish, Pie and Tart appear on top of the control tower of the airport, carefully eyeing potential targets.

"Are you sure about this?" Pai, being the older and 'smarter' of the bunch, asked. "Even the same things have different effects in the hands of others."

"I'm sure I'm sure…" Kish replied back, eyeing a seagull resting on a plane's wing. "And here it is…"

And so alien threw the jewel seed holding parasite towards the gull- success. It began to mutate and amazingly, included the A315 it was standing on in its mutation. The result was that of a metallic, jet powered gull with steel feathers and really scary features- claws, eyes and teeth for once.

"Now let's see what they can really do…" Kish smirked as people began to flee and scream for their lives.

---

Next Chapter Preview:

"Mew Mew Strawberry…"

"_The command of 'Mew Mew Strawberry' has been accepted… now initialzing pre-boot checkup. Now creating bootup list for new user… New user identified… initiating body scan for barrier jacket placement…"_

"Wha- wha- what is going on here nya?!!"

"Calm down young Mew… It's normal… just say what comes to mind- say the command once gain…"

"Who are you?"

"He's an ally Ichigo… just do what he says!"

"Okay then… Mew Mew Strawberry… METAMORPHOSIS!!!"

* * *

TSAB Training Center ADVERTISMENT: 

Needed: One trainee combat mage to help in a mission with one of the bureau's top mages- Hayate Yagami, Mistress of the Night Sky, currently in Tokyo trying to retrieve a hoard of Lost Logia. (and aiding the mew mews while at it)

Please submit your application form in the 'The New Generation' forum casting call thread or just mail the form directly to our author office with the ff details:

- Name:

- Gender:

- Age: Preferably 11-14 years or same ages as the younger mews, since i'm placing Hayate in the same age as Berry or Ichigo.

- Personality: very important- so no Mew hostilites can occur- maybe. also determines his / her relationship with the senior mage. Also include the style of clothing in civilian mode.

- Magic Type: Choose between Mid-type or Velka-Type. This also sets your weapon / device, as Mid-types use staffs and Velka-types commonly use melee weapons such as swords, spears or a mallet if you wanted- only the Reinforce Staff is a Velka staff - already reserved for the chara i'm adding from another series. Also state the color of the formation- though the colors blue, pink, yellow, green and orange are excluded in Mid-type while the colors red, violet, gray, white and green are excluded in Velka-type.

- Barrier Jacket: Describe your fighting clothes (known as a 'barrier jacket') in detail.

- Weapon / Device name: State the name of your device. If you choose Mid, name it in English, if Velka, name it in German- be sure that the German can be translated into an english word with meaning, and that the name means something, like 'Reinforce' use babelfish for trans services.

- Device Type: Staff if you chose Mid, or a weapon like a sword if Velka. By default, the weapon will have a energy cartridge system with six bullets per clip. List here any of the device's forms- though the maximum number of forms is about 3. describe it in detail in its normal form and its compact or hiding form.

- Skills: List all of the skills that you will be using with your device on hand- in normal or compact mode, no natural skills. and only one ultimate skill and three shielding skills (self directed like 'round shield', self area like 'protection ' and wide area like 'wide area protection' please)

-Why do you want to be chosen to accompany Ms. Yagami in her mission:

Application Period is 13 days.

Signed:

Adm. Lety Rouan  
TSAB Directress

Adm. Lindy Hallaoun  
TSAB Director of Operations, Terra Space

Lt. Cmdr. Nanoha Takamachi  
Senior Instrcutor, TSAB Traning Center-Uminari Chapter, Uminari City, Japan

Saint X  
Author

* * *


	4. 003: Overflowing New Power, Start!

Foreword:

1) I don't own TMM or MSLN for that matter

2) Well If you did not watch Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha and it's second season A's, the you would not have understood the other half of the story. I am also well aware that the third season, StrikerS is due soon- so in Nanoha lore, this would be an AU happening. Please consult your local YouTube station for details.

3) Standard disclaimers apply! And the OC being placed is the property of the lucky author/authoress- details below.

4) Parings will depend- this fic is placed a few months after the events of A's. Take note that this is an AU of TMM, berry fighting DB's group is not in canon. I'm describing the A's aspect more clearly since i've placed this in a TMM setting, in order to bring the other anime in view as well- all you readers know TMM already.

5) The transformation sequences are my desperate attempt on creating a Nanoha-styled sequence for the Mew Mews- forgive me.

* * *

_**As so no one would get lost in this report, a little Account of who's who in this fic now:**_

_**Additions to the list on Chapter 2:**_

_**Heroines:**_

_**The Red Mage: Her identity also transcends the mew mews and the TSAB- but to a much higher level and deeper time than Hayate- almost. She is also a confirmed Mid-type mage with a red color... and wait a minute, is that a penguin I'm seeing beside her?**_

_**Partner Beings:**_

_**The Black-Caped One: He's the red Mage's Mysterious Partner- and his color scheme seems familiar... uhm... like a penguin?**_

_**Partner Devices:**_

_**Lucky Star: The red mage's 'Intelligent Device'. This is by far the only device that can halve itself, the halved mode being called 'stick mode'. So far we could not find anything about this device.**_

* * *

003: Overflowing New Power, Start! 

Haneda Airport, 6 PM.

"This is Murasame 2-3!" the pilot of an MVF-12A Murasame II (Note: this model is actually the MVF-11C Murasame of Gundam Seed lore- the localized version of it) of the JSDF (Japan Self-Defense Forces) alarmed as ran from the chimera- his fighter in suit mode, dodging metal feathers and beams. "2-1, 2-2 and 2-4 have been blown up by this monster… currently luring it to the end of the field!"

The base of operations could not reply as the next scenes happen on their screens- a couple of feathers hits the crew compartment of the suit, coupled with the pilot screaming in death throes, making the commander curse loudly as the suit fell down and blew up.

"Darn… order all of our other Mursasames to keep all other traffic away." The commander angrily hissed in the control tower. "And vacate this area now!"

The last order was quickly executed as one alert ATC shouted "duck" and in came several metal feathers thru the windows, almost slicing some as they managed to barely duck.

"Where are those girls when you need them?" the commander again angrily thought before cursing once again.

Momomiya, Aizawa, Midorikawa, Fon, Fujiwara, Shirayuki and Yagami residences, same time.

"This just in…" the TV or radio announced. "Aliens have managed to take control of Haneda airport and inflict about four casualties as of this moment. Currently we have no updates on the situation, since our cameramen were unable to get any closer due to the events unfolding and airport evacuation."

--- Yagami Residence ---

"Miss Hayate, you need to go to Haneda now!" Ace's voice telepathically came in, as Hayate came from Berry's house just a while back, to set her bearings.

"But…"

"Sorry, but no buts… with the mew mew devices still in repair, you would have to vouch for them."

"Okay then, be there in a few minutes…"

--- Momomiya Residence ---

"Why now?!!" Ichigo asked as she somewhat pulled her hair in frustration, hurrying to set her school things straight.

Suddenly, a blue light flashes behind Ichigo, prompting her to look behind, seeing her pink fluffy robot Masha.

"Masha, what are you doing…"

Ichigo's questioning was cut short by the voice that was coming out of him (her? It?)- Ryou's.

"Ichigo, are you even there?"

"Of course I'm here you idiot!" the redhead grabbed the fluffball and yelled. "And I've heard the news…"

"Well then, hop to it!!!"

--- Shirayuki Residence ---

Berry was having the same conversation, and infact heard Ichigo's rambling via Ucha, who was transported the same way- in a flash of blue light.

"But how?" the rabbit mew asked.

"Berry? I didn't know that…"

"Cut it!" Ryou now rambled. "I need you girls to go to Haneda and stop them- you're Tokyo Mew Mew for crying out loud!"

"Yes we know…" Ichigo's irritated voice continued to filter thru. "But…"

Just then…

--- Above Haneda Airport ---

"I'll take care of the transport…" Ace, who was posing as 'Joker', spoke while witnessing senseless destruction happen all over the airport. His voice was playful sounding so the girls did not know that it was him.

"Hey, just who are you anyway?!!" Ichigo hissed thru the line.

"Time-Space Administration Bureau, Tokyo Monitor Joker…" the mage introduced himself. "I'm the same one who repaired all those damages by the port yesterday. No need to ask questions though, get a move on, the safety of not just Tokyo is at stake here, but also of this dimension if worse comes to worse…"

--- Ichigo ---

"Okay, okay… but we can't deal as much damage without our pendants…"

"Who says you'll be fighting without your pendants?" Ryou suddenly asked.

"What?" Ichigo, Berry and even Ace were surprised.

"Just head there right now!"

--- Berry ---

"Okay then… but how?"

"Just head towards a common point you girls know and I'll take care of the rest…" 'Joker' Ace replied.

"Okay then…" the rabbit replied.

Meanwhile, at the Yagami residence, Hayate had now finished closing the door and was now at the gate, closing it and taking out Reinforce afterward.

"Reinforce…" Hayate spoke, with the device responding- the chibi interaction program now active.

"Yes, Master Hayate…" the device replied as her mistress ran into the street, heading in the direction of Berry's house.

"Set… up!"

And in a flash of light, Hayate begins her shift to mage mode.

--- Transformation Sequence ---

Scene 1: Hayate  
Hayate is standing in a background of blue and white- styled almost like TV static, still wearing her clothes. Then a blue book with a golden cross- similar to the pendant appears- this is infact one of Reinforce's interactive forms- the other one is the hologram that appears every so often. She then holds the book and then it begins to shine, the light rays stripping her down.

Then the book vanishes, leaving a bare Hayate and a few seconds after that, white light ribbons began to wrap her hips, waist, chest area, hands and legs, bestowing on her the inner part of the armor (called a barrier jacket), turning into a sleeveless top, short shorts, shoes and gloves- all in black but with some white and gold lines on the top piece.

Scene 2: Reinforce Pendant  
The pendant's chain now disintegrates into fragments, while the jeweled part begins to take shape- a larger version of the pendant, but with a blue stone in the center. Then, the chain fragments reform into the staff's shaft and this unites with the top end along with the cooling system (the two diagonal cylinders) and a mechanism akin to those of guns- the most visually present is the slide and cartridge exhaust guard.

Scene 3: Unison  
Half-complete Hayate, with eyes closed stands as her staff appears before her. Then with her right hand, she holds her staff and opens her now sky blue eyes. She then points her staff towards the sky and the blue jewel begins to shine. Then the rest of the jacket forms- black open-fronted skirt, the white long-sleeved, open-fronted and sailor-type blazer. She then starts to spin slowly, while her hair turns blonde, her beret shows up on her head and finally, her three pairs of small white wings appearing on her shoulders, waist and hips.

She finally completes her turn and does a pose- transformation complete.

--- End Sequence ---

A few houses away, Berry was about to close the gate when suddenly, mage Hayate crosses her path and smiling before her sigil appears and takes off as a streak of white light, heading towards the domestic airport.

"That girl…" Berry could only think. "She does look familiar…"

"It's Berry… I wonder where she'll be heading at this time?" Hayate thought as she sped on. "And she looks troubled…"

A few minutes later, 6:20 PM, Café Mew Mew.

The girls were about to gather together at the door when suddenly, mid-type formations appear on each of their feet, making them stop in wonder, and in one mew's case, irritation.

"Now what?" Ichigo somewhat hissed, with Mint sharing the same opinion, as reflected on her face. Haneda airport, same time.

"Spatial transport… execute!" Ace spoke, waving his device.

The aliens, who were overseeing the 'festivities' from one of the hangars were suddenly taken by a flash of blue light behind them, prompting them to look back. And at the far end of the passenger terminal roof, the girls appear, in a somewhat stunned state- it was their first time being ferried via teleportation.

"Eh… so they're they are…" Kish smirked. "Might as well play with…"

"You're opponent is over here!" a voice came from above- female, making them look up- it was Hayate.

"Not you again!" Kish spoke.

"So this must be the mage that newbie was talking about…" Pai remarked, taking out his fan. "I'll take care of her… fuu-rai-sen!"  
The energized wind and thunder attack barrels its way towards the mage, prompting her to evade said attack and retaliate.

"Misteltein!" Hayate announced her attack, spears of light issuing from the formation she had drawn over the three moments before she announced her position.

The three split up just in time for them to evade, the spears of light impaling and petrifying the areas they were planted on. Pai was a bit stunned at the power a human such as her holds- and for good reasons, because if just one human has this kind of power, and if they manage to beat Tokyo Mew Mew, there may be a big possibility that there are others like the velka mage, but whose powers are still dormant- and may awake at the wrong moment- little did he knew that he was dead-on with that thought.

"Heh… okay then, I'll play with you instead!" Kish smirked, taking out his dragon sword pair and charging.

Hayate deployed 'barrier' just in time for it to be struck by the alien weapon, the mage's magical power flowing just right to stop the weapon in its tracks, but the alien wielding it was still trying to push thru, forcing Hayate to do the move that saved her and Berry's life yesterday. The first thing that happened was that Reinforce's avatar showed up, making the alien somewhat puzzled and a bit surprised.

"_Shield Bomb…"_ the chibi girl replied, energy rays gathering at the point to impact of weapon and shield.

Soon after, the area of both Hayate and Kish explodes, revealing the mage and alien being blasted out of the cloud- though the mage recoiled less and had less damage than the alien, who was still falling and had injuries.

"_Force Blast…"_ the magic device replied, now in "Psyper mode"- a form similar to RH's "Buster mode"- in function that is.

"Launch!" the mage holding said device commanded, releasing the energetic ball of energy towards Kish.

Pai goes to the rescue; teleporting at Kish's side and vanishing just in time before the ball passed their space earlier. But being a unison device, or should we say Hayate's 'control device', Reinforce was not that easily daunted.

"_Shift!"_

The ball of energy suddenly vanishes and reappears above the chimera gull. It slams into the left wing, wrecking it but not with the intensity of the attacks Hayate's comrades have. But as expected, the wing regenerates and the chimera it was attached to retaliates. The feather shots were blocked by Hayate's seal shield but just then, Kish, who had recovered, appears beside Hayate and tries to attack her by grabbing her staff, prompting the device to respond.

"_Armor Purge!"_ the device spoke, instantly activating the cleansing skill for the mage's armor- in short, the area of the two again explodes.

But this time, it was Hayate who was pushed far, and she looked injured. Meanwhile, the mews have regained their sense of direction, finally realizing where they are.

"We were… wait… we're at the airport already?!!" Mint asked, since she was used to fast transit- but not this fast.

"This is made possible only by magic…" Zakuro commented. "If it remember this is called 'transport'."

"You seem to know a lot about magic Zakuro…" Berry commented.

"Let's say my current hobby deals with it… information about it."

Unknown to the girls, a stray feather heads towards them, silent and deadly in intent. But someone was already alerted to it and came between it and the girls, just as they see it near- they are shocked. It was Joker, with his trusty device on hand.

"_Force Field…"_ a disembodied voice seems to come from the staff- from the mew perspective.

A bluish-clear wall suddenly surrounds the group and the steel feather impacts against it, the shield able to keep it at bay and ending the block with the feather settling on the roof.

"What are you girls doing?" Ryou's voice seems to come out of nowhere, but then a male doll with light wings appeared from behind Ace, making the girls wonder.

"Who or what is that?" Lettuce then asked.

"Is that your doll Ryou? (na no ka? – an adaptation of the usual 'na no da', fitted to a question)" Pudding then asked, making all those who heard it sweatdrop and making Ryou (who was at the control room back at the café) facevault.

"No it isn't! And we have no time for that!!! As you can see, I have made a hasty alliance with this bureau guy and his 'sky mistress' in order for you girls to have any chance of fighting the new chimera types. The reason why you guys were not able to defeat that chimera with ordinary means is because the chimera parasites are getting additional power from the crystals they are holding…"

"'Jewel seeds'…" Joker replied. "Containers of immense amounts of power and lost technology. A shipment of a hundred of them was stolen a few months ago…"

"A hundred?!!" Ichigo asked. "You're saying that we're going to beat a hundred of them?!!"

"No… the bureau's top mages are already sealing others that have poured into other dimensions and locations around Earth. But the majority of them are here… and she…" Joker / Ace spoke, pointing to Hayate, who was now being ganged up by the three aliens. "Is the one sealing those seeds that are here."

"But somehow, the parasite-seed combination is hard to defeat in any viewpoint…" Ryou then continued. "You have to work together on this… and in view of that…"

"Ryou's 'doll'" then opened a portal similar to Masha's, ejecting to the girls their pendants. Each mew took a look and their pendants look the same in shape, but not really. Instead of the normal heart 'drawing' the pendants have, the pendants' new 'drawing' was that of a winged heart and what seemed to be a sword on the background for Ichigo and the heart was substituted for a crown in Mint, a trident for Lettuce, a diamond for Pudding, a lunar crescent for Zakuro and a star for Berry.

"He did some modifications on your devices…" Joker spoke. "Now get in there and fight… I still have to aid my charge… P4U…" The mage then spoke to his device, in a tone now vaguely familiar to the girls. _"Tesla Bolt…"_

The girls were taken aback as small lightning bolts began to form around him, with spell ribbon rings surrounding them like a barrel of a gun. He then points his device towards the battle and says.

"Execution Shift!!!"

The bolts then aim themselves and fly towards the battle zone- which was to the north, and just in time to break Hayate's lock with Kish- passing their previous space unhindered.

"What the?" Pai asked. "Another one?"

"I'll go check on it!" Tart spoke before teleporting.

--- South Terminal ---

"Here they come…" Ace thought as he looked around- the girls were already moving inside the building, heading towards the north terminal- the closest landmark to the battle.

Suddenly Tart appears, parasite bomb (the parasite he uses as a bomb) on hand and throwing it hard. Ace had barely enough time to raise his round shield, the force to the blast pushing him a bit, making him grunt as some of the debris fly past him.

"So uncle… are you ready? You sure picked the wrong time to go here…" Tart somehow mocked, hinting something to the mage, making him look behind him- too late though, because what he only saw was an explosion, sending him to the roof.

"This is harder than I thought…" Ace thought as he picked himself up the floor and then barked. "Oh shut up…"

And then the alien's reply was another parasite, this time he evaded and it turned into tough vines after it hit the ground.

"This will be hard… infernally hard…" Ace thought as he took a spear stance with his device, vines approaching.

--- North Terminal ---

Hayate was now bruised from her purging, a bit unsuccessful one though- since the alien's momentum had pushed her before the purge was executed- thus making her feel the full force of her own purging. And add to that Kish and Pai ganging up on her, forcing her to fly up high, staff still in Psyper mode. Kish was on melee duty while Pai provided support wind, ice and lightning blasts. Meanwhile, at the water's surface a kilometer from the battle, someone was watching them, a brown haired girl wearing a red barrier jacket, ribbon on the back of her head, red tinted goggles covering her eyes, red Mid-type formation under her feet, her floor on which to stand on the wavy ocean. Beside her was a boy of black hair and white clothing and a black cape, feet on the girl's formation. Those two were talking, though what their talk was muted by the fighting sounds and accompanying BGM.

From the actions of the two onlookers, the boy was trying to stop the girl from doing something, which the girl had already began to do- take out two short 'sticks'- one 'stick' was with a red stone set inside of what appeared to be an extended star, and the other one was simply a red orb at the top. She then fused the ends of the two 'sticks' together, forming one continuous device, with the star tip on the top and the ball end on the bottom.

"I know what to do… and I have to do it- I have a debt to pay…" the girl's words then came clear. "Lucky Star…"

"_Stellar Beam…"_ the staff responded in a low female voice, a pinpoint of light- red light gathering at the tip.

"Unleash!!!"

A thin line of light is released from the tip of the staff, but nonetheless powerful, as the recoil generated pushes the red mage back a bit, aimed at the once again locked Hayate and Kish. At that instant of firing, Hayate senses the release of powerful magic and decided at that instant to use it.

"Heads up…" the velka mage spoke, making the alien hint a bit.

The alien looks behind him- bad move, for the fine red line was nearing him and the mage now behind him flew down to get away. He barely raises his dragon swords to block when it hits, shattering part of the alien weapon and placing a hole on his shoulder, injuring him big-time and sending him plummeting to the roof of the terminal. The terminal shakes from that impact, making the girls inside wonder what was really happening.

"What was that?" Lettuce asked.

"I don't know, but that doesn't sound good…" Ichigo spoke. "Let's hurry up…"

Back outside, Hayate was tired but was also inwardly thanking whoever sent that beam.

"Must find that source later… but now…" the mage thought as Pai stood a few feet from her, fan at the ready.

"You may have beaten him- since his immaturity weakened him… but my processes are refined to a high degree… you will be beaten. Chimera Machine…"

The chimera then looks at Hayate and launches not one, but a lot of metal feathers as well as it taking off, the wind created turning the projectile paths haphazard, running in curves instead of the original straight lines they were projected. Despite Hayate's fast tri-buckler raise, the curving shots made it possible for some of the shots to hit Hayate herself, also sending her to the terminal over where Ichigo and the others are; creating a huge crater on the roof- she was really hit hard.

"What the?!!" Mint alarmed as the concrete and glass fell near her and saw something white fall thru.

Seeing the white thing as the mage that she had helped, she rushed over, followed by the other girls.

"It's that girl…" Zakuro spoke as she lifted the mage a bit. "Are you okay?"

Then more steel feathers fly towards them, barely missing them as they ducked, creating another hole in the terminal… now an entire section of the terminal was open, exposing the mews all at once.

"So there you are…" Pai mocked, looking down on them.

"Pai!" Ichigo yelled. "You even managed to really hurt now do you?"

"Heh… she was standing in our way…" A somewhat okay Kish emerged from the rubble and floated up to where Pai was, one hand to his shoulder. "So we simply removed who or whatever is standing on our way…"

With those words, the still flying chimera unleashed another salvo of feathers, forcing the girls to jump really high- the wind created helped them somewhat, landing them on the roof- it was an amazing feat, given that Zakuro had carried the downed Hayate as well.

"I've had enough of this!" the redhead replied.

"Me too…" Mint replied.

"Let's do this…" Lettuce answered

"Time for magic…" Pudding followed.

"You'll be safe here…" Zakuro replied, setting the mage against the nearby wall.

Berry simply nodded, looking at the mage.

Above the battle scene, the Asura was checking up on the battle's progress. Most of the operatives have gone seed hunting in other worlds and dimensions, leaving the bridge crew under Amy's care.

"Miss Amy…" a junior member of the crew, a new recruit, began to speak. "They seem to be starting their activation…"

"Okay… Ace, can you hear me?"

--- South Terminal ---

"I'm here…" Ace responded as he dodged another vine. "This is not a good time Amy…"

"I know that but… they're going to start."

"If I imagined this properly, they'll be like Nanoha and Fate when they first activated their newly upgraded devices. Okay then… I have a line open… use it…"

--- North Terminal ---

The girls now take out their pendants, all of them somehow feeling that something new was inside of them. Ichigo takes the lead.

"Mew Mew Strawberry…" she began her transformation command.

Suddenly, something happened that the mew did not expect. The pendant began to glow intensely and then a magical circle appears at her feet- the same reaction occurring to the other mews. The circle was different from the Mid or Velka type that any bureau agent has seen. It was two concentric circles with a triangle in between them with circles at the tips and at the middle of the smaller circle, their respective symbols on their pendants appear, unmoving despite the clockwise rotation

"_The command of 'Mew Mew Strawberry' has been accepted…"_ a disembodied, artificial female voice came from the pendant.

"_Now initializing pre-boot checkup."_ Mint's soon followed in the sequence, it with a low male voice.

"_Now creating bootup list for new user…"_ Lettuce's then came in- also a female.

"Wha- wha- what is going on here nya?!!" Ichigo asked, bewildered, now ribbons of colored magic surrounding each one of the mews.

"_New user identified… initiating body scan for barrier jacket placement…"_ Pudding's pendant followed suit- now a male once again- though in a kid's voice.

"_Body scan completed…all systems green…"_ Zakuro's male voiced pendant followed.

--- Asura ---

"Found it!" Amy blew as she pressed the comms button, linking them to the site via mental lines. "Calm down young Mew… It's normal… just say what comes to mind- say the command once again…"

--- Airport ---

"Who are you?" the redhead mew asked as the pendants continued to 'talk'.

"She's an ally Ichigo… just do what she says!" Ace's voice came in.

"_Standing by… Get set…"_ Berry's female voiced pendant then spoke.

"_All systems are go!"_ the pendants then said in unison.

"Call them out… say those words once again…" Amy again spoke thru the mental line. "Those words that you hear from within…"

"Okay then… Mew Mew Strawberry…"

"Metamorphosis!!!"

And so the transformations begin.

--- Transformation Sequence ---

- Ichigo -

Scene 1: Ichigo  
The pendant's symbol shines brightly and then frames to Ichigo holding her pendant in her cupped hands. A pink ribbon ties itself on the top of the accessory and the when the tie finishes, the entire accessory explodes into light. Then Ichigo spins, her clothing explodes piece by piece right down to her underclothing- leaving her blank naked, arms at the sides out, with pink spell ribbons wrapping her wrists, ankles, waist, hips and neck.

Scene 2: Strawberry Bell  
A point of light forms and the turns into the heart jewel of the bell. Then pink fragments combine together to form the heart of the bell. And then the associated other items form up- the end result is that the strawberry bell- unchanged from its original form- on the outside that is.

Scene 3: Mew Shift  
The scene cuts to a still blanked Ichigo, eyes closed. The bell appears and she holds it, eyes opening at the same time. Then the spell ribbons go to work, placing on Ichigo her exact mew outfit- gloves, wrist accessory, upper, lower. But the difference came with the boots- which has small white wings on the sides, and then her ears and tail appear- the tail ribbon still the same but an earring now adorns her right cat ear, along with her necklace and pendant. She then spins and does a stance- Ichigo ready.

- Mint -

Scene 1: Mint  
The pendant shines brightly as the frame slides to Mint grabbing the pendant with her right hand. The hand holding the pendant shines brightly as winds began to strip her down. She finally spins in a ballerina way, arms raised over her head, allowing blue spell ribbons to wrap around her.

Scene 2: Mint Bow  
The frame cuts to the pendant, now with a blue ribbon tying it. Then the ribbon turns into the ribbon adorning the heart jewel while the pendant itself turns into the jewel. Soon ribbons sprout out of the sides and form into the bow's body- well in reality, it has not changed in appearance.

Scene 3: Mew Shift  
The frame now shifts with the bow, and suddenly a hand grabs it. Then the frame now contains Mint, still with spell ribbons wrapping her. Then the ribbons make contact with her skin, clothing her in her usual mew clothing- but with added items- back ribbons and much stronger looking wings and tail. She does a pose- Mint ready.

- Lettuce -

Scene 1: Lettuce  
The pendant shines brightly as it cuts to Lettuce holding it in her clasped hands. Then the frame gets flooded with water with rivers of bubbles stripping her down, finally ending with a head down, hands down pose, her twin mew hair ribbons wrapping her, glowing with spells.

Scene 2: Lettuce Castanets  
The fame now cuts to the pendant, in the middle of a tied ribbon. Then the whole setup turns into one of her castanets- the ribbon becoming the body of the device and the pendant itself turning into the heart- it, like all the others, has not changed in appearance.

Scene 3: Mew Shift  
Then the frame shifts to Lettuce holding the castanet with her hands and acts like to break it in half- which she succeeds- now completing the castanet pair. As soon as she finishes splitting the castanets, her arms cross at her chest and her hair ribbons began to glow even more. Then ribbons wrap her and bestow her mew clothing part by part- hands, upper, lower, shoes. Then a metal waistband appears, followed by her pendant at her usual area, with the ribbons unwrapping themselves. She finally does her ready pose- Lettuce ready.

- Pudding -

Scene 1: Pudding  
The pendant glows slightly as it is seen rising to Pudding's eye level- and then suddenly grabbed by her. She throws the associated light out of the frame and then her civil clothing turns into orange spell ribbons and edged by yellow spell rings.

Scene 2: Pudding Ring  
The frame now shifts to the jewel disappearing in light- and the light ball extending out and forming a shape in the form of the number "8". The light suddenly condenses into the two concentric halves of the ring, with the former point of light turning into the jewel. Then with a slam, outer and inner rings come together. It still looks the same though.

Scene 3: Mew Shift  
The ring gets grabbed by Pudding and immediately, the orange spell rings that were there began to move at the tips, slowly clothing her with her usual mew clothing, using the ribbons on hand- but with added metal on the gloves. Then her ears and tail come out. She then spins and takes a pose- Pudding ready.

- Zakuro -

Scene 1: Zakuro  
The pendant, held by one of Zakuro's hands as it is being somewhat spun like in some power ranger shows, a trail of light following the motion. She then tosses the light upward and her clothes shatter into fragments.

Scene 2: Zakuro Whip (Crosswhip or whatever)  
The frame now shifts to the pendant putting out two ribbons along the top-bottom axis, and the setup then turning into the central jewel and the gold crossbar of the device. Then from another angle, the purple length-bar of the device comes together with the crossbar- with the golden part now rotating to fix itself at right angles.

Scene 3: Mew Shift  
Still with arms raised, the cross suddenly appears and she gets hold of it, but instead of the top-down jacket addition, the camera pans to the feet. Then in somewhat similar style to Nanoha- as in the ribbon effect, her clothing comes in reverse order, starting with the boots, followed by the lower and tail, then the upper and then finally, the gloves, pendant, ears and two earrings with it. She then brings down her arms and sort of works the whip a bit before posing- Zakuro ready.

- Berry -

Scene 1: Berry  
The pendant shines brightly as it is being held by her right hand- that slowly moves and stops just above her right shoulder. The accessory vanishes as Berry puts both of her arms down in a forceful manner, yellow spell ribbons now wrapping her and undressing her- seen thru the web of ribbons.

Scene 2: Loveberry Rod  
The frame now shifts to not just the pendant, but also to a floating Ucha near it. Then the robot suddenly turns into a point of light and then the pendant does the same. Then, the two lights come together and condense into the top part of the device, complete with jewel, upside-down strawberry and bunny heads. Then the handle appears and attaches itself like the handle of a microphone.

Scene 3: Mew Shift  
Berry holds the mike like a singer and begins to twirl a bit, the spell ribbons sticking to her and becoming her clothing- still looking like the original but with a metal waistband and earrings on her now appeared left rabbit ear. Her tail and the associated ribbon also appear and she poses like a singer after that- Berry Ready.

--- End Sequence ---

"What the?!! How did you manage to?" Kish asked, alarmed since he destroyed Ichigo's bell in particular.

"I feel somewhat strange…" Ichigo spoke. "It's like… it's like…"

"It's a new power…" a voice, belonging to the girl in red came in mentally. "Doesn't it feel great?"

"Who are you?" Mint asked, mystified as to the frequency of new people coming in. "It seems that more and more of you mages come in… is this problem really serious?"

By this time, Hayate had now recovered from her state and was now standing up.

"We did not request for backup right?" she then asked mentally- thru another line.

"I did not…" Ace, who was now left alone after the transformations replied, brushing off a couple of burned vines. "And I did not feel that presence until she spoke…"

"Repaired devices huh?" Pai spoke. "I think they'll not stand up this time…"

Suddenly…

"_I'm ready mistress… call out a command…"_ a female voice came from Ichigo's bell, along with a glint that is akin to Velka devices when they speak.

"My- my- my- my- my bell spoke!!!"

"Are you even…" Pai spoke, irritated at the distractions and then realized what had just happened. "New devices?"

"_Please mistress; I am ready to fight with you…"_ the bell again responded, evoking glints to the other mew devices as well. _"We are ready…"_

"I won't allow you to use them!!!" Pai alarmed. "Fuu-sui-sen!!!"

The intense wind and rain combo barrels down to the group, making the other mews jump but not Ichigo. Suddenly…

"_Hover Shoes…"_ the bell once again spoke, the reaction on Ichigo's shoes apparent, the two small wings on her shoes suddenly glowed and took her off the impact zone, the mew ending up more or less level with the enemy alien.

"I- I- I- I can fly!!!" the mew alarmed, who wouldn't if your animal waked on four legs and did not have any wings?

Her question was left unanswered because of an incoming Kish, only one sword remaining. Ichigo manages to block it and push away greatly. The mew in the meantime was thinking heavily.

"Come on Ichigo… hear those words, hear them…" she thought them and then found something. "Strawberry Arrows…"

At that instant, pink lines of light began to form around Ichigo, ringed by spell ribbons akin to any mid type projected spell like Stinger Blade, Plasma Lancer or in this area, Tesla Bolt.

"Release!!!"

The arrows began to fly from their 'barrels' heading towards Kish at great speed, but Pai came in the way, blocking them with his fan, at great expense of it though. In the meantime, the other mews descended towards the tarmac- also aided by their own hover shoe spells- except Mint, who had her own wings to thank for. Quickly, the chimera spots them and guns for the nearest one, namely Mint herself.

"Mint!" Berry alarmed as the metal bird began to chase said mew.

--- Asura ---

"I can't believe this…" Amy spoke as the battle progressed. "A+ energy values…"

"Yes…" Ace came in the line. "Almost lower than our star agents but higher than people like me…"

"How's Hayate?"

"She down… but give her a few moments to compose herself."

--- Airport ---

"Okay… by the way, I've picked up another mage- who is she?" Amy then asked, referring to the still unseen red mage. "By the initial scans that I've picked up… she's as strong as Nanoha when we first met her."

"I don't know… and I still can't see her from here…"

"Mint!" Lettuce alarmed as the chimera began to chase Mint.

She then held her castanets tight and then began to concentrate.

"Water… water… water…" she began to say the words her thoughts were picking up. "Water pulses!!!"

As quickly as she said those words, balls of water began to form all around her, circling her while her hair ribbons began to glow with spells. She was taken aback of course, being an initiate to magic.

"Must not be distracted… Away!!!" she then commanded, releasing the water balls rapidly, hitting the chimera hard and sending it down.

Meanwhile at the alien space, Cookie was having a cozy nap when suddenly, her eyes open.

"Something's wrong…" she thought as she looked at her spear. "Feel anything?"

The spear simply growled its reply- its meaning understandable to the alien.

--- Asura ---

"Ace, we've detected a portal opening near your location…" Amy alarmed as the ship detected something. "Can you verify?"

"I can't feel it…" Ace replied as the battle raged on.

--- Offshore ---

"I can feel it…" the red mage spoke to her black and white companion. "Someone's entering this area…"

"Don't even think of getting close without…"

"_Stellar Drive…"_ the mage's device then spoke, activating jets of light on her back.

"Rin…" the boy tried to reply, but was lost due to his companion's sudden exit towards the scene. "Ah… better help her…" he could only puff as he followed her.

--- Airport ---

At that instant, Cookie appears overheard, and raises her spear.

"Neurotic Blades…" she called, enabling bloody violet crystalline blades to appear below her, aimed at everyone.

"I won't allow you!!!" the red mage's voice came in, followed by another of her stellar beams, hitting the blades and shattering them all.

She looked towards the source of the beam and sees the red mage for the first time.

"Another one?" she commented as she pointed her spear towards her. "This is getting complicated."

--- Down Below ---

"Why don't you stay down my Ichigo?" Kish asked as he struggled to push Ichigo away with his remaining weapon.

"Because I won't let you!!!"

Kish and Ichigo began to duke it out, while the girls at the tarmac were finally putting some restraint into the metallic chimera. But still, it was hard to keep in under control.

"_Ribbon Spell…"_ Zakuro's weapon responded, as she was thinking about putting out her ribbon skill.

"Ribbon… Zakuro Spear!!!" said mew then commanded, unleashing the ribbon of violet light and wrapping it towards the chimera.

Said enemy struggled to break free, but the improved device that was holding was not about to break itself easily, and the mew holding it was not about to let go so easily.

--- Up Above ---

"_Stellar Flash…"_ the red mage's device spoke a command, the space around her handler having energy points.

"Neurotic Blades!" Cookie then spoke her attack, blades aimed at her foe. "Get her!!!"

"Unleash!!!" the red mage then spoke, allowing the points to fire mini versions of her stellar beam.

Both energies clash and dissipate, with the two looking on. In the meantime, the red's black and white companion had settled near the tarmac, near the chimera and clasped his hands together, green mid-type formation now at his feet.

--- Down Below ---

"It's becoming too strong…" Zakuro began to complain under the strain. "Pudding!"

Pudding then executed her ribbon skill, further holding the enemy, but still it was managing to struggle. Then, the companion acted.

"Struggle Bind!!!" the boy commanded, chains issuing from his palm held spell seal.

The chains wrap the chimera and instantly, some of the ferocious energy it had been emitting had weakened, also noting to the girls who had come to help.

"That's a being of magic… the best way to contain it is with 'Struggle Bind' or any bind that drains energy…"

"_Hydro Trap…"_ Lettuce's castanets suddenly replied, making the mew holding them spin and project a sphere of water, trapping the chimera.

"Wha- what did I just do?" said mew then asked as the water held and the other bindings vanished, leaving the chimera to thrash inside, energy being drained by the water.

"They are really newbies with magic devices…" the companion then thought as he looked up.

--- Up Above ---

The black-caped mage was suddenly in shock when he saw that his red companion was now at the deep end of Cookie's assault- a blade had managed to skim past the red mage's cheek, taking her concentration off a bit, allowing her foe to close in- the red one noting almost too late. And just as she closed in, Hayate flies in and grabs the tip with her bare hands- one of the side blades managing to pierce her palm's skin, drawing blood.

"Heh…" Cookie sneered. "How does it feel human?"

"So, this is what you wanted huh?" Hayate spoke in a low and dangerous tone, as her device's avatar appeared beside her. "Well then, I'll give it to you then…"

"_Force Impact…"_ Reinforce then spoke in the same low and dangerous tone its mistress spoke in, with energy gathering on the cross end of the staff.

Hayate yelled as she swung the staff towards the alien, said foe unable to move because of the velka mage's steel grip on the alien device. Then the staff makes impact, creating a huge explosion that sends Cookie to the ground hard and fast, impacting at the chimera, popping the water ball and making the chimera stagger.

"Are you…?" the red mage tried to talk but she was suddenly stopped by Hayate.

"Are you okay there?" said velka mage asked, undaunted by the pain in her hand, which was still bleeding.

"_Master, you're hurt…"_ Reinforce then spoke, moving to the hand and holding it.

"I know Reinforce… but we must finish this. Contain my hand…"

The device responded, containing the bleeding hand by means of spell ribbons, an order that she will find inconvenient later on. The red one couldn't reply as Hayate looked at the still battling Ichigo, Kish and Pai. She then looked back at the red one, seeing her already aiming her device towards the three, carefully aiming it and saying these words.

"Big sister, I'm here… I can help you now…" she spoke before once again releasing another beam.

"Not again…" Kish grunted thru his lock as he saw the light come in, forcing him to break away from Ichigo- making said mew look behind.

"What the?!" Ichigo alarmed as the beam that was headed for her, steered itself to aim itself at Kish.

"What the?! The beam followed?" Pai thought and personally mumbled. "This is getting insane…"

Little did he know that Mint had her sights set at him.

--- Down Below ---

"Ribbon… Mint… Echo!!!" Mint commanded as she released her attack, her bow prior saying what.

She did release her attack but with a difference, it had recoil, surprising the mew as the shot went off, pushing her back at bit.

"What the?!!"

--- Up Above ---

Pai suddenly glints a powerful bright light heading towards him and looks, seeing the magical heart-shaped bolt race towards him. Just as it was about to hit him, Kish passes by his front, with the red beam still trailing him- and the two energies meet- resulting in a powerful energy blast the knocks both aliens and partly Ichigo off their spaces.

--- Down Below ---

"Ugh…" Cookie grumbled as she felt the shockwave and seeing that Berry and Ichigo are together. "Oh no…"

"_Ribbon Unison…"_ both Ichigo's and Berry's accessories spoke.

Both mews nodded.

"Ribbon… Strawberry…" Ichigo began to call her shot.

"Ribbon… Loveberry…" Berry then followed.

"Ribbon… Doubleberry…" Both mews now called together and aimed. "Surprise!!!"

The attacks were acted, but it was more like a cannon, making them jumpy.

"What the?!" both mews and even Cookie were surprised.

"This is bad…" Pai can only say as he picked up Kish and teleported out.

Tart and Cookie vanished microseconds after, just before the attack wipes the chimera's body off the face of the planet, leaving the separated parasite and seed- glowing with the roman number 30 (XXX)- time for sealing. Hayate was about to do it but the pain on her left hand was too much- but then…

"Clerical Magical…" the red mage that was near her began to chant. "Jewel seed serial 30… seal now!!!"

Spell ribbons issued from the tip of her staff and sealed the seed tight of magic. Then the seed floated towards the staff and was captured.

"_Capture Complete…"_ Lucky Star replied, accepting the receipt.

"Phew…" the red mage's companion puffed. "That stops one…"

As Masha then scooped up the lone parasite, everyone looked at everybody else for the first time.Eyes meet each other for the first time- maybe.

"Nanoprobes…" Joker then spoke. "Begin repair and restoration…"

His device began to glow, along with the some of the damages, slowly being repaired, making him a bit frustrated. Back on the ground, Ichigo was about to say something to the red mage.

"Who are…"

Her words were stopped as the red one flew above them and halved her device, both ends of her 'sticks' now glowing. Her words were masked by silence as she began to twirl them in a manner that some of the mew vaguely remember- and since done some distance from them, a bit unclear to the naked eye. And then, the camera is aimed at her lower head area, allowing us to hear the last word of her spell.

"… Pop!"

Instantly, the device emits a powerful pulse of light, its wave extending at the far reaches of the airport, covering all those damaged, injured or even killed with a warm light, quickly repairing, healing or resurrecting them- namely the pilots that were killed in their machines earlier- now groaning.

"Ugh… what the?" one of then could only say.

And in the space of a minute, the airport and its vicinity was back to normal, objects, people, all.

"Wha- wha- what the?" Berry could only say.

"Such fast repair…" Hayate spoke softly.

"I've never seen such rapidness before…"

"Well then…" the red mage's companion then spoke as he floated beside her. "We take our leave…"

"Hey, wait!" Mint tried to stop them but they quickly vanished. "Who… are… you?"

"Well then…" Joker then spoke. "We take ours as well…"

"Uhm… yes…" Hayate reluctantly agreed. "Well take good care of your devices okay?"

"Hey, wait!" Ichigo and Berry tried to stop them but they too vanished.

And with somewhat heavy hearts, the mews vanish from the scene as well.

---

Next Chapter Preview:

Classroom:

"What happened to your hand Hayate?"

"It was a kitchen accident…"

Outside:

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"What's the matter Mint? Eeeeeep!!! A pervert!!!"

"Aw! What or who dropped on me?!!"

Later:

"Ringo?"

"Hi big sisters…"

"But we thought that you…"

"Ringo stays with uncle and aunt in the city now…"

* * *

TSAB Training Center ADVERTISMENT: 

Needed: One trainee combat mage to help in a mission with one of the bureau's top mages- Hayate Yagami, Mistress of the Night Sky, currently in Tokyo trying to retrieve a hoard of Lost Logia. (and aiding the mew mews while at it)

Please submit your application form in the 'The New Generation' forum casting call thread or just mail the form directly to our author office with the ff details:

- Name:

- Gender:

- Age: Preferably 11-14 years or same ages as the younger mews, since i'm placing Hayate in the same age as Berry or Ichigo.

- Personality: very important- so no Mew hostilites can occur- maybe. also determines his / her relationship with the senior mage. Also include the style of clothing in civilian mode.

- Magic Type: Choose between Mid-type or Velka-Type. This also sets your weapon / device, as Mid-types use staffs and Velka-types commonly use melee weapons such as swords, spears or a mallet if you wanted- only the Reinforce Staff is a Velka staff - already reserved for the chara i'm adding from another series. Also state the color of the formation- though the colors blue, pink, yellow, green and orange are excluded in Mid-type while the colors red, violet, gray, white and green are excluded in Velka-type.

- Barrier Jacket: Describe your fighting clothes (known as a 'barrier jacket') in detail.

- Weapon / Device name: State the name of your device. If you choose Mid, name it in English, if Velka, name it in German- be sure that the German can be translated into an english word with meaning, and that the name means something, like 'Reinforce' use babelfish for trans services.

- Device Type: Staff if you chose Mid, or a weapon like a sword if Velka. By default, the weapon will have a energy cartridge system with six bullets per clip. List here any of the device's forms- though the maximum number of forms is about 3. describe it in detail in its normal form and its compact or hiding form.

- Skills: List all of the skills that you will be using with your device on hand- in normal or compact mode, no natural skills. and only one ultimate skill and three shielding skills (self directed like 'round shield', self area like 'protection ' and wide area like 'wide area protection' please)

-Why do you want to be chosen to accompany Ms. Yagami in her mission:

Application Period is 12 days.

Signed:

Adm. Lety Rouan  
TSAB Directress

Adm. Lindy Hallaoun  
TSAB Director of Operations, Terra Space

Lt. Cmdr. Nanoha Takamachi  
Senior Instrcutor, TSAB Traning Center-Uminari Chapter, Uminari City, Japan

Saint X  
Author


	5. 004: An Unlikely Reunion

004: An Unlikely Reunion

Fifteen Minutes after the airport battle, Café Mew Mew, 7:20PM.

The with the café closed, it was a private place, with the girls- thanks to Ace's / Joker's remote teleport (since he left before transporting them), arriving quickly and with no further injury. Ryou was shaking his head a bit while Keiichiro simply handed out warm tea and snacks.

"Just what we need, more mages…" Ryou puffed as he reviewed the footage. "First there's that blue one, and then that white one, followed by a red and black team- tell me that there are no more of them…"

"I believe that we'll not see the last of our unknown allies…" Kei commented. "Or maybe there will be more…"

Some unknown planet, Midchilda Space, Same time.

Nanoha and Fate were having a hard time with capturing, since the seed they were fighting was really good in using the rocks and sand of the dessert field as armor, weapon and camouflage. As of this time, the seed monster was now hiding.

"_Axel Shooter…"_ Raging Heart receipted its master's will _"Search mode…"_

Eight beams issued from the end of the golden-framed, red orb staff, each one scattering to various locations in Nanoha's field of view. And eight explosions soon followed at random points in the field. As soon as the dust settled, the monster appears behind her but behind it was Fate, Bardiche in Harken (Beam Scythe) form, already poised to strike.

Tokyo Yagami House, Same time.

"I didn't know that you'll be upgrading their weapons to 'Intelligent Device' status." Hayate commented about her observations.

"Simply leveling the field…" Ace replied, taking off his mask. "I'm an extremely helpful guy… and yes, the line to Uminari is open now- its 7PM."

"I'll do it in my room then."

Seconds Later, Hayate's room.

"Place call… Uminari City and the Asura please…" she then spoke to the air as she reverted to civilian mode, her injured hand still bound with spell ribbons.

The "air" responded, showing a screen floating in mid-air. And then three frames appeared, showing three people- Signum on the right screen, Lindy on the center and Amy on the right- House, Chrono's Place and the Asura respectively.

"Ah, Hayate-chan…" Lindy began to speak.

"Good Evening…" Hayate replied, trying to hide her hand.

"Mistress… we have seen what you have done- please restrain yourself…" Signum went off the bat immediately.

"I know that Signum, but I have my duties- you will do the same thing when I'm in a pinch…"

Signum was silent- being thought (programmed) on how to protect the book's holder- though now their free will had decided to protect their mistress.

"I understand mistress…" the knight replied.

"So, how's the situation there?" Lindy began to speak.

"Fine and okay, Admiral Lindy." Hayate then answered. "But I was a bit surprised when I found out myself that their devices were upgraded to 'intelligent device' status."

"I'm personally baffled at how Ace managed to fit components from six whole devices to fit such tight spaces…" Amy then commented.

"Observation Amy, observation…" Ace's image appears in its own individual screen. "Ah… sorry to interrupt but I just wanted you to know that I'm submitting my report for today."

"By the way Admiral, where are Nanoha and the others?"

"Capturing a seed right now…"

Suddenly, another screen pops out, making the total number of screens into five. Both Nanoha and Fate were in it- looking beat but still okay.

"Good job people…" Lindy praised the two.

"Thank you… though Yuuno was knocked out at the opening minutes…" another, yet male voice came in, and then followed by his person- Chrono.

"And it hurts you know!!!" Yuuno's voice came in the feed. "And being pounced upon and half buried in the sand is not funny!"

"You guys always come out alright you know…" Hayate replied, giggling a bit after imagining Yuuno buried in the sand head first. "And on better times as well…"

"And how about you Hayate?" Nanoha then asked. "Any problems? The vacation period is near so we might help you on…"

"Well nothing that I can take care of… well nothing that needs your help…" the velka mage replied, thoughts in her head painting a somewhat childish image of Nanoha blowing up the four aliens- it was kind of amusing- well, I can't blame her for thinking in crayon. "Ehehehehehehe…"

Street near Ichigo's residence, same time.

Even though her mind was full of things, she managed to set things straight and at least get Berry on the phone, well that mew was already home by now, given that Berry's place was closer than hers.

"I'm as frustrated as Shirogane for once…" Ichigo almost whined. "This is still not making any sense…"

"Same here…" Berry, in her bedroom, looking at the childhood picture with Hayate, replied. "Though not only what is happening here, but also who could the mages be."

"Eh? Who's your pick?"

"I don't know, but I feel that I've known that white mage for a long time- maybe Hayate's book can be of some funny use."

"Book? Ah the one she yelled over previously… why?"

"That book almost nailed our identities if it weren't for the paparazzi content added."

"Hmm… that is one good book." Ichigo commented. "What's it titled? I'll just look for it in the internet and probably buy one…"

"'Theories on Tokyo Urban Legends' is the title."

"Okay, got it…

"Okay Ichigo, but I suggest that you don't buy it." Berry protested "You know how hard it is to earn money nowadays…"

"I know that, so I'll just check if there is such a book on sale…"

"Okay, I trust your judgment on that…" Berry closed the line, prompting Ichigo to access her cell's web services.

"Hmm… let me see, check for books…" Ichigo hummed as she entered the house, prompting wondering looks from her mother and just arrived father- they know about her part-time at the café so they were not that wondering, what took their attention was that their daughter was still humming. "Lemme see now…"

"What's with her?" Ichigo's father Shintaro can only ask.

In her room…

"Book title… 'Theories on Tokyo Urban Legends'…" she continue to hum as she looked at her laptop's (yes, she does earn money) screen and typed the title in. "Okay… search start!"

Behind her, Masha was looking and wondering.

"Ichigo, Ichigo…" the furry bot began to speak.

"Ah this?" she then asked, looking at him (her? it?). "I'm looking for a book…"

"No result… no result…" Masha began to say over and over, making Ichigo wonder and shocking her when she looked.

"Eh?! No result? How can that be?" she then asked as she typed the title again. "EH?!!"

For all the information the internet can provide about everything, it sure can't find one book. We cut the frame back to Hayate's place, where that said book was being carried by Reinforce- with the construct struggling a bit to lift it.

The Next Day, May 26, Daikanyama High School, 8:15 AM.

"I told you not to look for it…" Berry spoke to a face flat on the table Ichigo. "And, what did you find?"

"Nothing." The mew simply stated, face still flat on the table.

"Nothing?"

"Like what I said, nothing."

"Are you serious?"

Outside, a car pulled up and a female student with light brown ruffled hair and brown eyes stepped down- in elementary uniform. Luckily, she passed unnoticed, as most of the people that were there were junior high or high school students. Back in the classroom, Hayate came in, left hand now in proper bandaging. As soon as the two mews see it, they rush over.

"Guys, what's the matter? What's with the faces?" Hayate asked as the two neared her, puzzled.

"Hayate-chan… your hand…" Berry then spoke, worried.

"What happened to your hand Hayate?" Ichigo then asked.

"It was a kitchen accident."

"That does not look like a kitchen accident to me… it's more like you let yourself near a weedwhacker or something like that…" the cat mew then commented. "Come on, we'll let the nurse check that out."

"Hey, wait… don't drag me!" the helpless Hayate could only protest as she was dragged away, leaving Berry close by her bag, which was unusually open, with the "book on urban legends" in reach.

In a sudden rush of curiosity, Berry took the book and began browsing it. But instead of content, each page was blank- page after page of blank.

"Where? Where? Where?" the rabbit mew began to speak softly and unconsciously- akin to students trying to pick up where they left off. "Where is it?"

She continued to flip the pages and then suddenly noticed some type, stopping her. She then took a second look because…

"Is it just me or that is an insertion point I'm seeing?" Berry then thought as she looked at the end of the now posted word "Query:" "It is…"

"Query:" the book simply waited, insertion point blinking.

"Hmm… White mages…" Berry began to ask, trying to see if something fits.

The suddenly the insertion point moved, typing the words "white mages" and then following another line that said "Please wait…"

Then, the names of white mages from movies and legends began to fill the list.

"Gandalf?" the then unwearyingly asked, prompting the "book" to process the "selection". "Wait!"

The book stopped and re-displayed the results from the white mage query.

"Hmm… ah!" the rabbit mew then had an idea. "Okay, I'm looking for something…"

The page then reverted to the "Query:" screen.

"But…"

Then, the "Query:" word then erased itself and was replaced by "Keywords:".

"Okay then… white, magic, triangle…" Berry then spoke, outlining the white mage's magical seal.

The waiting was instant, for it showed only one result.

"Velka-Type Magic?"

The book began to show some details about the magic form, with the mew reading some of the lines.

"This form of magic, as opposed to Mid-Type, is more focused on confrontational and melee attacking and defense and thus, the majority of the practitioners of the form are called 'Knights'. Velka knights profess their magic by means of 'Armed Devices', which in their line are based on weapons rather than the staves or 'Intelligent Devices' Mid-Type mages use."

She read on some more.

"But… there are some knights whose armed devices are not based on weapons, like the 'Klarer Wind' of the 'Shamal' support program of the former Tome of the Night Sky, and Reinforce, the current form of the Tome itself…"

Berry stops reading as she remembered what the mage called her staff- "Reinforce". But then…

"… Held by…"

"Phew!" Ichigo's voice came in from far but behind Berry, prompting her to quick slam shut the book. "Berry?"

In one flash move, Berry returns the book back in Hayate's bag and looks at Ichigo. "Eh?"

"The nurse said that she'll be alright… but honestly, that cut is too deep to be a kitchen accident…"

"That's good…" Berry could only say.

"Don't worry too much about her…"

"For a friend, you sure are carefree Ichigo. I'm her first best friend, that's why I'm worrying."

Meanwhile, in one of the elementary classrooms, classes had started and the teacher bore good news.

"Okay class, we have a new friend who had just moved in to the city from the provinces… be nice to her okay? You can come in now."

The one girl with light brown ruffled hair and brown eyes stepped in, as the teacher wrote the new student's name.

"Would you kindly introduce yourself…" the teacher then spoke.

"Hi guys, I'm Ringo Akai… nice to meet you!"

A few hours later, recess time.

Hayate had returned in the middle of first period, almost earning a scolding but when presented with the bandaged left hand, the teacher suddenly outlined that knives can cut hands and great care be exercised when using them. Hayate was now a somewhat accepted member of the group- the mews, and so, recess and lunch times were not lonely. While Hayate was buying some juice from the cafeteria- since she forgot to bring her container, Ichigo and Berry were talking, with the other mews listening, except Purin.

"Eh, you managed to read her book?" Ichigo asked Berry.

"Yes… and I tell you now, that was no ordinary book- it was rather…"

"A computer disguised as one right?" Zakuro then spoke.

"So? and what did you find out?" Mint asked.

"Well, I did ask about our white mage using the characteristics of her magic circle and it displayed the words 'Velka-type magic'."

"White… magic… triangle… it figures." Zakuro commented, taking out a white book from her bag.

"Zakuro, what is that?" Berry then asked. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes… your friend's book and this one are of the same kind. This was mailed to me by my uncle, a paranormal researcher and notable skeptic- though he had interest in the esotherics…"

"'Esotherics'?"

"The technical name for magic in science- the science of magic."

The mews open the book and find the same "Query:" text Berry had found in Hayate's book.

"Tell us Zakuro…"

"The possibility of greater powers that can aid or worse, try to control this world… so that's why I'm interested in this- to at least know some ways to beat them. But now having our own versions of those mages' 'devices', I think this book will help us more. But lately, since that white mage came, I haven't been able to use it…"

"Maybe Berry can help…" Lettuce then spoke. "Because she's the one who was able to communicate with another 'book'…"

"Okay then, we'll let Shirogane have a look at this as well… and maybe we can ask Akasaka-san as well." Ichigo then followed.

Then the PA system rang.

"Attention students from junior sections 1-C and 1-D, the PE teacher has rescheduled your practical exam to today to make way for the early exams and summer vacation, so please proceed to the gym in PE attire after recess…"

In the meantime, elementary students were just starting their break just as the junior high students, especially from sections 1-C and 1-D were already in the gym's dressing room. It was peaceful until…

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Mint, who was by the window, suddenly yelled loud.

"What's the matter Mint?" Berry rushed over to look and discovered something. "Eeeeeep!!! A pervert!!!"

They have managed to see one brazen boy hanging by the tree. And then the yelling and projectile flying began. The boy managed to evade each piece but did not notice that someone was on a branch higher up. And that said person took action, namely dropping on him and sending him to the ground.

"Aw! What or who dropped on me?!!" the pervert mumbled as the weight did not leave him, and rather, he looked up and saw the lower half of an elementary skirt, as well as the girl wearing it. "E-e-elementary?"

"What are you looking at?!!" the brown ruffle-haired girl stared down.

When the boy could not reply (because partly of the 'bears'), using her foot, hooked it at the guy's chin and kicked him towards the open window of the dressing room, allowing the girls to pummel him. Then, Mint sees the face of the new elementary student for the first time.

"It can't be her…"

PE exam time.

"Eh? Are you serious?" Ichigo asked when Mint told her who she saw. "Her?"

"I don't know. It was so sudden, her appearance when she dropped by, and her sudden departure- too fast for me to really take notice."

"Aizawa!" the PE teacher yelled out. "Your turn!"

"Later, okay?" Mint signed off as she stood up for the long jump test.

Meanwhile at a bench near the students, Hayate- who had managed to take the exam despite her injury, was thinking heavily.

"That red mage… the color red is a rarity in Mid-type magic but common in Velka-type. And that final move that she did over the scene last night, not only did it repair, but it resurrected- only high Mid-type mages (those of the S and X ranks- above the AAA levels Nanoha, Fate and Hayate were in- well they still have to undergo reassessment) can do that."

"_Master"_ Reinforce's voice came in. _"I'm feeling that presence again- the red mage's."_

"Are you sure?" the device's mistress asked mentally.

"_Barely… I can't grasp it- something's screening it…"_

"How far and from where?"

"_From…"_ the device spoke but was stopped. _"Behind us!"_

Quickly, Hayate looked behind her but saw nothing but the flow of elementary and some junior students- but among them was Ringo.

"Hey Ringo-san…" some girl classmates called out from behind her. "We heard that you once studied at Verbon Academy right?"

"Yes… why?"

"Well we were interested; how does a private school feel like?"

"Well… nothing much."

Alien Dimension, same time.

Well after that fiasco, the three male aliens were rambling and mumbling in one corner, while Cookie kept a cool head while juggling three chimera parasites.

"You guys don't have to be hot headed… but personally, I didn't expect that they have bureau support. But guessing from what I saw, that white mage must have tipped off those girls…"

"Arrgh… they even broke my weapon…" Kish rambled.

"But there is an even greater problem." Pai coolly spoke. "That red mage…"

"Hmm… now that you have mentioned it, didn't that fool Gateau said in his last report before he vanished that there was a red mew with the girls?" Kish suddenly asked, head cooled. "Ah! I just remembered that I was there too…"

"And you hated him totally…" Pai commented. "We totally hated him…"

All three aliens laugh a bit, which made Cookie smile a bit.

"Now that you guys have your spirits up again, now I can set to work on our great comeback!"

"How?" all three guys asked.

"Simple… get don't get mad… we get even!" Cookie replied as she tossed a parasite to each one. "Hold them and give me a day or two or a week at most, or if you wanted to die quickly, go ahead."

"What are you exactly planning to do?" Pai then asked.

"Like I told you, to get even, you have to be even…"

"But that means…"

"I'll give you your 'pets' when the time is right…"

Back in School, Lunch time.

The mews, except Berry were surprised at who presented herself- a certain brown ruffle-haired girl.

"Ringo?" Ichigo, who was the most attached asked.

"Hi big sisters…"

"But we thought that you…"

"Ringo stays with uncle and aunt in the city now…" Ringo replied, with the happiness that one can have when seeing a long lost friend once again. "Though it was a year ago…"

"That's good… welcome back." Zakuro greeted.

This reunion was getting the interest of Berry, since she joined in after the mews' island vacation.

"Uhm…" she began to break the flow of talk.

"Ah we forgot, Berry, meet our honorary Mew Mew… Ringo." Ichigo stood up and introduced her.

'"Honorary Mew Mew'?"

"She helped us during one sticky summer…"

"But that means… she's…"

"That was before, but Ringo now is like the others, simply normal. Nice to meet you…"

"Berry Shirayuki…" Berry extended a hand.

"Nice to meet you…"

Meanwhile, at this point of time, Ichigo spots Hayate, who was drinking juice.

"Hayate! Over here!!!"

At those words from Ichigo, the eyes of the normalized red and white mages meet.

"Those eyes…" Ringo thought. "Could she be?"

"_100 percent match…"_ a disembodied, low female artificial voice came in.

"Are you sure, Lucky Star?" the former mew then asked in thought.

"_Initial analysis… not sure- probable device screening."_

"I see…" she suddenly spoke softly, but Ichigo heard it.

"What the matter Ringo?"

Before she could answer, Hayate speaks.

"Eh, who's your friend there?"

"Hello…" Ringo greeted. "I'm Ringo Akai."

"Hayate Yagami…"

The two shake hands and at that instant, Hayate's injured hand acts up again, making the former mew notice.

"Are you okay Hayate?" Berry came near and asked.

As the mews worry over their secret mage friend, the other secret mage secretly worries over that said mage as well.

"It is her…" Ringo then thought. "And I feel so ashamed…"

A few hours later, dismissal time.

Ringo was walking towards the gate when she spots the mew mews, with Hayate, at the gate.

"Ringo, come on!" Ichigo yelled. "We have something to show you!"

"You're too noisy Ichigo…" Mint spoke. "As always…"

"Hey! I'm just calling out to Ringo… hello…"

"Yes… even from a hundred yards away; your voice can still drown out the crowd…"

"What did you say?!!" Ichigo grumbled and stared at Mint.

"Guys…" Lettuce can only say, while Berry and Hayate were simply smiled- both mew and mage used to it- though Hayate had the short end of the time.

Then while Ringo stops to reminisce at that scene- being able to see it as well, her cell rang with a strangely familiar ringtone- an anime show involving three girls with powerup cellphones/accessories- and the name of the caller a certain Hikari.

"Hikari-san?" Ringo began to speak as she walked towards her mew seniors. "Ringo's fine, glad that you can call… How are Nagi-san and Honoka? Eh, really? That sure is Mepple alright- poor Mipple… How's Porun? Ah, I see... me and lucky? We're fine here in Tokyo. Yuki? He's still with me- though I told him a lot of times not to transform often- I'm still getting used to the fact that he's really human… okay then… my sisters have something to show me, greet them for me okay?"

"Who was that on the phone?" Ichigo asked as she saw Ringo pocket her phone.

"Just some friends…"

"Eh… you have changed Ringo." Mint commented. "The last time I checked was that you are shy… I personally can't believe that you have friends in other places."

"Uhm… really? Ringo did not notice…"

"Well that's good- to come out of your shell."

Tokyo Yagami House, same time.

"What did you mean by 'we don't know about a red mid mage'?!!" Ace asked upon his question being answered by Amy.

"Hey, it's not my fault you know!!!" Amy complained. "Records have been busy uploading new reports and…"

"What's the matter?"

"I think we have some points to take on our red one- it just came in…"

"Well?"

"It says here that seeds 22-41 were hauled in by a duo only known as 'Sparking Aqua' and her partner… and the weird part is that they chanced on those seeds while helping another defence group known only as the 'Light Emissaries'…"

"Better look in local archives for that one… Earth's internet can have all the info one can have…"

"You do that, while I do my searching here…" Amy replied. "I hope this new mage is a good one…"

And so Amy signed out, leaving Ace to ponder about the new find.

"'Light Emissaries' huh? I think I know where to look."

Thirty minutes later, Café Mew Mew.

The group (add to that Ringo and Hayate- since there two are not the regular mews but rather they are rather, mages) enters the café and are greeted by Keiichiro.

"Ringo, this is Keiichiro Akasaka, one of the owners of the café…" Ichigo introduced the honorary mew, as the others went to their assigned doings- namely the mews getting ready to serve and Hayate sitting on a nearby table.

"Uhm… hello…" Ringo shyly spoke and bowed.

"Nice to meet you Ringo…"

"And that… demon… is… is… is…" the cat mew pointed and spoke but then began to angrily sputter.

"Ryou Shirogane…" Ryou came and offered a hand. "Manager…"

"Uhm… Ringo's nice to meet you too…"

"…" Ichigo can only ramble in her thoughts. "One of these days…"

Hayate could only smile, hearing her thoughts. Moments later though, Ringo was now seated beside her, waiting for the girls to come out. In the kitchen…

"So Ringo was that mew on the island…" Ryou concluded with the usual cold air that he has.

"Well, we do have a lot to thank her for…" Keiichiro spoke, taking out a plated cake. "Ichigo, can you kindly do the honor?"

"Anything…" Ichigo then spoke, angrily eyeing Ryou. "As long as this… this…"

"Demon?"

"Geez…" Ichigo could only ramble as she took the plate and another that was for Hayate.

Outside.

"Wow…" Ringo began to comment as she saw the girls- her ex-comrades. "Such cute waitress uniforms…"

"See?" Ichigo, who had managed to come near, spoke. "Here you go, Ringo, Hayate."

"Thank you very much…" Hayate could only speak and took out her book.

Well as Ringo enjoyed her cake, Hayate was also enjoying hers while reading the book- not even a single indication from it that it was read from hours ago.

"Some things are coincidental, ne?" Ringo began to say. "Some things are meant to be and some things will be…"

"Huh?" Hayate could only ask, putting down her book. "What did you mean by that?"

"Ah nothing! Just nothing…" the ex-mew can only reply and then suddenly eyed something being served at another table. "Isn't that a franette (note: it's one of the made-up desserts that I thought up, though not actually cooked- just so may be applied to the anime world or other dimensions of it if possible. A franette is layer upon layer of crispy crepe leaves layered with soft vanilla crème and often topped with maple syrup and served cold- usually the size of the confection is about that of a waffle you buy from a roadside stall, though it is about an inch thick. Midchildians love it so much that there have been about 100 official ways to layer it.)? Yuki would love it…"

"Eh… you seem to know that dessert as well…" Hayate spoke, eyeing another Midchidian confection. "And what is that then?"

"A Cryonne (extremely cold ice cream)…" Ringo replied.

"And that?" Hayate then asked, pointing to a brownie-type of cake.

"Cockern Fudge (extremely bitter chocolate brownies topped with extremely sweet white fondant)…"

"And that?"

"Elric Strudel (wine candied Cypher Berries or in this planet's case Raspberries in a strudel)…"

"And that?"

"Milkshake…" Ringo almost missed that one- since Hayate was throwing confections from other dimensions one after the other, not expecting a mundane Earth drink to be the next item.

But before Ringo can speak another line, the white velka mage was already back to her book.

"Familiar summoning in mages is still a complex business, even in this time and age of technological improvements over magic…" Hayate began to murmur her reading.

"And so… only mages in the levels of AA and above can manage this…" Ringo mentally completed the line.

Somewhere above Tokyo, same time.

The red mage's companion floats over the city, carefully eyeing every visual and magical detail that he could see spread out. He then pulls out a black card from his pocket, on the back face of it the seal of his magic, Mid-type. He looks at it carefully and then smiles a bit as he pockets the card back.

"A contract huh?" he then spoke softly before vanishing.

Back at the café.

"You have to make a contract with me…" the overhead TV, which was tuned to a station presenting an afternoon fantasy anime rang out- the station just tuned in by none other than Pudding. "Even though it's only a provisional one… even so we must make it or else…"

"Co- co- contract?" Ringo suddenly spoke out softly, some red showing in her cheeks, making the nearest people, namely Ichigo and Hayate, wonder.

"What's wrong with you Ringo?" Ichigo asked.

"Are you okay? Feeling sick?" Hayate then asked, putting her hand on said person's head. "You're a bit too warm…"

"Ah! This is nothing! Nothing! I'm perfectly fine!"

"But… but… that means… but that will…. That will be my first kiss you know!!!" the TV continued.

At that point, Ringo can only bow down.

"Ringo?"

At that instant, the TV's program suddenly changes to a news channel, making the girls involved look as to who did it- it was Ryou, holding the remote.

"I don't like fantasy anime…" was his only reply.

At that Ringo's head looks back up, only faint traces of red remaining.

"Why do I have to remember that?" she began to think. "But then… it felt right back then…"

Once again, Ringo shakes her head wildly, embarrassed.

"Come on Ringo… that does not count! You hear! That kiss does not count!" she began to think so loud that Hayate heard her.

"What's the matter?" Hayate spoke. "Anything wrong?"

"…"

Akai Residence, 7 PM.

"I'm home…" Ringo called out to the vacated space of the house as she entered and turned on the light.

"Welcome back…" a boy's voice, somehow sounding really familiar, spoke out. "How was your day?"

"Finally reunited with my sisters… and also found her…"

Then, from a corner near the kitchen, something emerges- a penguin- Yuki.

"You mean, her?" surprisingly, the animal spoke. "That mage?"

Ringo nodded, apparently unsurprised. But what happened next was more surprising, for a green Mid-type formation appeared at the feet of our penguin and light began to envelop him. Seconds later, the light began to grow and changed form into a more human one- finally revealing who this is- and since if any of you are already confused with what had occurred. It was the red mage's companion, though in civilian clothing.

"How many times I reminded for you not to transform infront of me? It still feels weird you know…" Ringo pouted as she settled her things on the table and sat on the sofa. "Aunt and uncle already told you that too you know…"

"But prin…" "Yuki" tried to speak but was silenced by Ringo's hand.

"No… no honorifics Yuki… not even ''mam'"

"It's just I have so become used to being a penguin that I can't help it…"

"Okay then… do we even have dinner?" Ringo asked.

"Of course we have! Who do you take me for, a penguin with stubby wings and legs?"

Moments later…

"Ta-da!" Yuki declared as Ringo was presented with a fine dinner.

As they were eating…

"By the way, I did a survey of the city… and it does not look good." Yuki then spoke. "It's one of those 'No-barrier zones' that the bureau had managed to point out. Any time-separation barriers that will be raised will be quickly crushed and any barrier that manages to stay will require a lot of energy just to maintain."

"Is that so?"

"Yes… I'm done." Yuki then spoke, setting down his chopsticks. "I'll just freshen up for evening practice okay?"

As Ringo continued to eat, a thought began to cross her mind.

"It was right…"

A week and exams later…

"Finally! Summer's here!!!"


End file.
